From Thickets and From Thorns
by practicalamanda
Summary: Kurt left high school with big dreams of writing plays and no room in those dreams for love. His sophomore creation is semi-autobiographical, but his backers won't produce it unless it's a love story. Blaine get's cast in the role. More info inside.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt and Blaine didn't meet in high school. Instead Kurt met Sebastian and they became friend, but nothing more. Years later Kurt is coming off his first successful broadway show (he is the writer). Desperate for a new concept to show their backers, his partners, Artie, Mike, and Finn submit a play based on Kurt's life that he was never planning on showing anyone. It wasn't finished so the three schemers finish it themselves and turn it into a love story, much to Kurt's chagrin. Eventual Klaine, Sebastian/Kurt friendship.

This story is based on a prompt and discussion by the amazing Megachrisfan.

**June 2012**

This was it. The final test had been taken. The painfully cliché, but mercifully brief Valedictorian speech had been listened to. And Kurt had finally walked purposefully across that stage to get his high school diploma. He got a firm kiss on the cheek from Carole and a bear hug from his dad and Kurt was finally ready to get out of his graduation robes and leave Mckinley High for good.

He was about to leave for his car when a familiar arm slung around his shoulder, "ready to leave the stench of public school for good, K. Humps," Sebastian said, walking with him back to his car. "You're lucky I'm such a good friend or I wouldn't have been able to struggle through that entire ceremony. It's a good thing you're so pale or I may not have been able to see you in the haze of inferiority. You practically glow."

"Shut it, preppy. We both know you wouldn't be here if you didn't want to be," Kurt said laughing a little as they stumbled to his car, lessening the harshness of the insult. "I'm sure everyone in the audience could have managed just fine without Dalton's number one man whore making judge-y faces in the back row."

"Does that make you my partner in crime?" Sebastian asked wiggling his eyebrows as he got into the passenger side of Kurt's Navigator. Kurt didn't bother asking how Sebastian had gotten there without a car in the first place in favor of gagging exaggeratedly.

"I'd literally rather have my V-card back," Kurt said sticking his tongue out and making an immature raspberry noise.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you love me. You don't have to hide it," Kurt just rolled his eyes, letting the banter die for the moment. "So do you have to go to some lame Nude Erections party or are you down for a grad night visit to Scandals?"

Kurt groaned a bit, pulling out of the parking spot and driving away from his high school for hopefully the last time. "I should probably make an appearance at Rachel's. The party will be boring and I think I'll vomit if I have to watch the departing couples weep over their significant others, but they're my friends. Besides you, they're my best friends and I'd like some time with them to celebrate," Kurt's expression softened slightly when he thought about his Glee Club friends. He hated high school, but he would miss those afternoons in the choir room. "Afterwards, though...the party should only go until about eleven. We can find our own fun afterwards. You're welcome to come, but I assume you just want me to meet you at your house after?"

"Got it in one," Sebastian said, hopping out of the car as Kurt had pulled up to his house. "See you later K. Humps," he said, slamming the door behind him.

"I've got to get him to stop calling me that."

0000000000

For those who had known Kurt throughout high school, his relationship with Sebastian probably seemed unlikely, at least at first. To them, Kurt was the campy gay kid who was generally fairly quiet, but a little sassy. Sebastian had brought him out of his shell and given him the courage to not just be out, but to be proud of who he was. The people that mattered (the Glee club and his family) had managed to grow used to the pair's constant stream of insults. It was just how they communicated.

What almost no one knew, however, was that in all likelihood Sebastian saved Kurt's life. Being the only out kid in his school had always been hard and it could definitely get Kurt down, but he didn't start seriously dealing with depression until the summer before his junior year. Once school started that semester, things quickly spiraled out of control. The pain and fear of his dad's heart attack combined with the the new fervor of Karofsky's bullying meant that he was nearly at the end of his rope until the fateful day when Puck sent him to spy on the Warblers.

He had managed to run into the A Capella group almost immediately as he heard the sounds of "Uptown Girl" wafting from one of the rooms. Sebastian wasn't the lead singer back then, but his shrewd eye meant that he immediately picked Kurt out as an outsider. It definitely wasn't friendship at first meet, and Kurt most definitely left in a huff after their first conversation when Sebastian wouldn't stop calling him gay face, but after running into each other relentlessly at the Lima Bean they soon became acquaintances and later best friends.

Sebastian managed to pass on his 'see if I care' attitude about homophobes and had opened Kurt's eyes to the only gay establishment in Lima, Scandals. The place itself was sort of seedy and Kurt liked to limit the rendezvous he picked up from there (unlike Sebastian who went home with a different guy every weekend), but he was no longer alone. He no longer felt like the only gay man in Ohio and he finally had someone to confide in. Sebastian and Kurt's relationship was constantly antagonistic and pretty odd for sure, but they were also there for each other. They could both be sassy and abrasive, but were unrivaled in their perceptiveness, especially when it came to each other and both knew when the other needed them to be serious.

People who didn't know them, assumed they were dating, but the idea of that was preposterous to the two of them for two main reason. Kurt was the most steady relationship that Sebastian had and that was mainly due to the fact that they were not and would not ever date. They made out once when they were extremely drunk and Sebastian wanted to get the attention of a guy across the bar. It had worked and he went home with him that night, but Kurt had spent the next 24 hours over dosing on mouthwash and texting Sebastian that he owed him a lifetime supply of mochas. Sebastian never saw the other man again, but he was currently still providing Kurt with the coffee he demanded.

The other reason was that Kurt had unilaterally sworn off relationships in order to focus on his career goals. He was fine with the occasional one night stand, but anything other than that would just be a distraction. Whenever his girl friends would prod him about finding a man he would scoff and quote his Patti LuPone memoir about going it alone to produce effectively as an artist. Kurt didn't need love. He needed success.

They were an odd pair, but they had each other and now Kurt was ready to take on New York by himself. Sebastian would join the next year since he was only a rising senior (something Kurt liked to tease him about endlessly). Kurt was attending Columbia for creative writing, determined that one day a play he penned would be on broadway.


	2. Chapter 2

**The play that Kurt "wrote" is actually an amazing Tony award winning play that I commandeered for the purposes of this story. I urge you all to get a copy and read it. It's truly wonderful. Fun fact: for any of you Game of Thrones Fans, Harry Lloyd played the rent boy in the West End production of _The Little Dog Laughed._ Thank you all for your amazingly kind reviews and I will get to answering them as soon as my final essay of the semester/of college in general is done (tomorrow!). Love to all and I hope you enjoy!**

**This story is based on a prompt and discussion by the amazing Megachrisfan. **

**Six Years Later **

"Ugghhh...I always forget to close the blinds on the worst nights," Kurt groaned squinting at the window that had just caused him to wake up. He patted the bed next to him and was relieved that the sheets were cool. Adam or...Aaron...or something, must have left early that morning. Kurt didn't make a habit out of bringing home randoms, but hey, last night was the rap party for his first Broadway play. He deserved to bring home a little (or as it turned out not so little) goody bag. He stretched his arms above his head and let out a satisfied grunt when he heard his joints crack. He was grateful that he managed to dodge a bad hangover. There was only a dull throb in his forehead and a slight cottony taste in his mouth.

He pulled on a pair of boxer briefs from the floor and padded out of his room and into the kitchen. Sebastian, who was now his room mate, was already sitting at the table dressed for work and reading the paper. Kurt dropped down in the seat across from him and started drinking from his orange juice, "you know we have plenty of juice in the refrigerator, casanova," Sebastian said, putting the paper down and yanking his glass back from Kurt. "I know having random sex can make you thirsty, but I'd rather not have your nasty, hangover morning breath on my glass."

"Yeah you would know about the after effects of random sex," Kurt said slumping down in the chair and pouting at the loss of the juice.

"And to think, I was just about to congratulate you on the glowing article about your big closing night in the Times, but with an attitude like that..."

Kurt glared at him and snatched the paper out of his hand, "if you ever just gave me a straight compliment I think I'd die of shock, so don't bother," Kurt said, taking a bagel from the bowl on the table. "Way to go on the early morning bagel run, though. How uncharacteristically thoughtful of you."

"Well some of us who aren't genius recluse Broadway script writers have to get up and go to work in the morning," Sebastian said, gathering up his briefcase and coat to head to work at the bank he worked at. "Plus, I got to catch a glimpse of your dance partner from last night. Nice pick, K. Humps. I'll see you later," and with that Sebastian was out the door.

_**Tony Award Winning Play 'The Little Dog Laughed' Closes After 18 Months on Broadway**_

_After over five hundred performances, many of which were sold out, The Little Dog Laughed has had its final show on the broadway stage._

_The story features a closeted Hollywood actor (Finn Hudson) who falls in love with a Rent Boy, (James Gordon) after he hires him to his hotel room._

"_It was a great run and the project will always be close to my heart," lead actor and casting director Finn Hudson said at the after party last night. "I'm just looking forward to what Kurt dreams up next."_

_Hudson is referring to Kurt Hummel, his step-brother and the man who penned the Tony award winning play. Hummel is known for his reticence when asked about his writing and the unconventional manner in which he got his show to broadway._

_The show started as Hummel's senior project at Columbia University. As a money saving trick he recruited his step-Brother, and Actor's Studio graduate to play the lead roll. A producer who was in the audience took an interest in the show and backed it all the way to broadway._

"_It was a combination of a lot of hard work and a lot of good luck," Hudson said. "It doesn't hurt that we have a lot of talented friends who helped us put it together," he added, referring to the small group of long time friends that directed, costumed, and provided media for the show._

_Hummel himself, declined to comment on any future projects, but both Hudson and director, Arthur Abrams, assured reporters that there would be more from the group in the "near furniture."_

Kurt stopped reading at that point and moved to put his bagel in the toaster, dropping the paper irreverently into the recycling bin on the way. As far as the rest of the group knew, there would be a new project in the near future, but the fact was, that Kurt hadn't managed to produce anything worth while in the four months that he had been actively trying. Every day he would obediently sit down in front of his macbook and swear to himself that he would start pounding out the next great American play, but he would always end up googling himself and spending untold hours on Reddit. The only thing he had managed to work on was the biopic musical that he only wrote as a sort of therapy from his formative years. That was one piece of writing never meant to see the light of day.

His phone buzzed with a text message from Finn when he sat down to eat his breakfast.

_Artie and I are meeting w/ producers tomorrow. Can you send me what you have so far?_

Kurt made an irritated face at his phone and decided that Finn could wait for an answer a little longer. Suddenly not hungry he pushed his bagel away and decided that maybe he would have better luck writing with a change of scenery. He quickly dressed in jeans and a sweater and headed out to a local coffee shop that he knew didn't have wifi to avoid every possible distraction.

0000000000

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Artie said from his place beside Finn in front of Kurt's apartment door. "Didn't he give you that key for emergencies only?"

"We have a meeting with our producers in 14 hours and Kurt hasn't answered any of the 12 text messages I sent him or answered any of the 20 times I called him. If that's not an emergency then I don't know what is," Finn said opening the door to the well decorated home. "Look, for all we know he could be home and still sleeping off his hangover. If not, we'll just go in, get whatever draft he has on his backup hard drive, and get out. He'll probably be pissed, but I'd rather deal with an angry Kurt than a bunch of disgruntled backers."

"Fine, but if this goes wrong, I'm placing the blame unilaterally with you."

The two walked in and called out for Kurt. When they didn't get a response, they headed into the man's office instead.

"Damn this place is a mess," Artie said, picking through a pile of papers and shoving them aside so he could pull his wheel chair up next to the desk.

"Yeah, he's always sort of been like that," Finn said, wasting no time attaching the external hard drive to his own laptop. "His living spaces are always meticulously neat, but his work spaces look like my bedroom in high school." A few minutes later he made a triumphant noise, "This must be it," he said opening a document called 'Gay Lima.' and copying it onto his own computer. "We can read through it later, but we should get out of here before he gets home. What he doesn't know won't hurt him."


	3. Chapter 3

**Damn, this was sort of a monster of a chapter, at least for me. The song in this is called "Do You Love Me" and it's by Guster. It's the song from which the story gets it's name. It will come up again, so I would recommend you take a listen, but no pressure. Hope you enjoy.**

**This story is based on a prompt and discussion by the amazing Megachrisfan. **

Kurt had meant to go to the coffee shop the do work, he really had, but once he went outside and realized what a beautiful day it was he decided to take a walk. Taking a walk smoothly transitioned into what he rationalized as a completely necessary trip to the grocery store, which then moved to a probably (definitely) unnecessary clothes shopping trip. Finn kept calling him and Kurt kept ignoring him, reasoning that there was no point in calling him back if he didn't have any information and he deserved a day off after closing his first show.

Kurt wasn't used to Finn being the responsible one. Generally he was much more on top of things than his occasionally ditzy step brother, but Kurt hated going to business meetings and Finn and Artie were forced into that role. Kurt may have been the more organized one, but Finn had never been good at dealing with authority and whenever he was about to go to a meeting and felt unprepared he would become increasingly naggy.

Kurt did eventually make it to the coffee shop. He dutifully opened up Open Office and stared at the blank page willing an idea to come to him. He was about to open up a game of free cell when he found another source of distraction. He had never been in the coffee shop this late and apparently they had an open mic. The guy up there now seemed pretty good. He had an acoustic guitar and was belting out some top forty tune that Kurt vaguely recognized. He was cute, too, but what really caught Kurt's attention was how different he looked from the typical wandering troubadour that tended to frequent open mics at these establishments.

His obviously naturally curly hair was neatly gelled back and he was wearing an outfit that looked like it was straight out of a Brooks Brother's catalogue. Kurt guessed he was probably around his age, but he was still rocking this sort of innocent school boy look. He snorted to himself a bit, Sebastian's tastes had evolved over the years, but in high school this was exactly the type of guy he liked to go after. Kurt called it defiling. Sebastian called it educating.

The man, Blaine, the chalk board next to the stage helpfully provided, finished with the song and transitioned into a piece that he said was an original.

_I want to wake you from your dream._

_I wanna know just who you're talking to when you're singin' in your sleep._

_I wanna find out what it means,_

_Do you love me?_

Kurt raised his eyebrows a little at the moderately sappy lyrics. Kurt had no patience for love songs, but he had to admit it was pretty good and fairly similar to his own musical style. He thought fleetingly about asking the man if he'd ever consider co-writing a musical, but he dismissed the idea quickly. What was he supposed to say? 'Hello, my name is Kurt. I have no viable ideas, but I'd love to collaborate with you, a perfect stranger, on my next broadway musical. What do you say? We start workshopping next month.'

Kurt shook his head and started packing up his things, "you're losing it, Hummel," he mumbled to himself as his shoved his way out of the shop, as Blaine had managed to drum up somewhat of a crowd.

0000000000

The next morning Kurt woke up to a strange message on his answering machine.

_Hello, Kurt, this is Paula. I met with Finn and Artie yesterday and I have to say that we're excited about your new play. There are just a few things we'd like to go over with you and perhaps consider changing. Please get back to me as soon as possible. Talk to you later._

Kurt furrowed his brow and stared, with a confused expression on his face, at his phone. Ordinarily he put off returning their calls as long as possible, but his curiosity got the better of him and he pressed the speed dial button for his producer.

"Kurt!" Paula's chirpy voice came through the phone, "it's so good to hear from you. Congratulations on a successful first show."

"Um...thanks?" Kurt said, in a questioning tone hoping to convey his confusion early on. "Hey listen I think there's been some sort of mix..."

But Paula ignored him and barreled on, "So I made it all the way through your first draft and I have to say I really enjoyed it, but there are a few things we have to change before we can start casting and workshopping," Kurt made a non-committal noise in response, realizing that he wasn't going to get a word in just yet. "Now I love most of the first act and the relationship with the father is great, but this Samuel guy...he's a little too abrasive don't you think? Most of the second act is good, too but we really need to rework it with a happier ending. I'm so pleased you're ready to branch out into musicals, but people want a little romance. In the straight plays that so called 'real world' non-ending is fine, but people want closure when they go to see a musical. We can iron out the details later though. When can you come in?"

Kurt nearly dropped the phone in shock. This couldn't be happening. There was no way that his private script was now in the greedy hands of his producers. As far as he knew that file was still safe and sound on his computer. Kurt started to panic. There was so much in there. Every facile thought that he'd ever had about his rough childhood, his jaded and grumpy thoughts on love, and oh god—the two months he had a crush on his now step brother...it was all in there.

"Kurt?" Paula's voice cut through his thoughts. "Are you still there?"

"Um...Paula...can you um...clarify for me? What's the name of the script that Artie and Finn brought to you the other day?"

Kurt heard a confused noise on the other end, but she answered anyway,"Um..._Gay Lima..._did you not write it?" Paula said, sounding a bit worried.

"No...um...I did, but um..." Kurt could feel the panic setting in again, "Look, Paula, I'm going to need to get back to you later. Okay, bye." Kurt hung up the phone quickly, before his producer could say another word.

0000000000

Kurt had never really been a yeller. He learned pretty early on that he was a lot scarier and more in control of a situation when he relied on quick whit and a killer bitch glare. The squeaky high pitched nature of his voice that only increased when he was upset meant that it was much better to let the people he was angry at sweat it out. Now that he had manged to get a very guilty looking step-brother and his only slightly less guilty looking, bespectacled accomplice sitting at his kitchen table, later that night, this was precisely the approach he was planning to take.

It only took about ninety seconds of pointed staring for Artie to break, "It was all Finn's idea!" Artie blurted out in a rush, causing Sebastian to let out a snort from where he was sitting on the couch, pretending not to be listening. Kurt shot him a look that said 'you're not helping' before turning back to Artie and waiting for him to keep talking, "I told him it was a bad idea to go snooping around your files, but he..."

Finn cut him off abruptly, "Look, Dude, we know it wasn't the best way to go about things and we're sorry if it was an invasion of privacy or whatever, but we had to get it some how. We were meeting with our backers and you weren't answering the phone!"

Kurt let the silence hang there for a minute before finally speaking. His tone was even, but his stormy blue eyes were hard and angry, "Finn, I don't know if that thick head of yours will allow you to wrap your mind around this concept, but you just handed in what is essentially my diary to our producer," Kurt waited a moment to let what he had just said sink in, "That script was not supposed to be seen by anyone, but me. That's my life story Finn, not some stupid musical for you to ruin with your mediocre baritone and ape-ish dance moves," this earned another snort from Sebastian. Kurt knew he was being cruel and there was no need to insult Finn's talent, but Kurt was an incredibly guarded person and he felt as if all his carefully built up walls had come crashing down in a matter of moments.

"Kurt, I had absolutely no idea. I'm so sorry. I'll just go in tomorrow with the actual script and I'll explain that it was all a misunderstanding," Finn said grasping at a solution. "I feel terrible, but it'll be okay. No one else is going to see it."

Kurt was losing it and fast. He slammed his fist on the table in a way that made the two other men jump, "God damn it, Finn," Kurt said, raising his voice slightly for the first time that day, "don't you get it. There is no other script. I...I..." Kurt was near tears now, breathing in and out heavily. "I haven't been able to write anything in months," Kurt felt the panic that had been slowly bubbling under the surface, not just since the voice mail he had received that morning, but since the moment he realized that his next story wasn't going to come as easily as the first, erupting and fast. He felt wetness threatening to spill over the corners of his eyes and he fought the urge to bury his face in his hands and run out of the room. There were few feelings that Kurt hated more than being out of control and this was about as out of control as he'd ever felt.

He heard a familiar voice cut through the tension and it gave Kurt a small amount of relief, "As much fun as I'm sure this meeting of the minds is, I have some really important TV watching to catch up on and I'd appreciate it if you two artistic geniuses would get out of my apartment," Sebastian said, shooing Artie and Finn out of the kitchen and towards the door. It was a lie and not a very good one, but no one questioned it. "Try again tomorrow," Sebastian added, barely above a whisper once the two were practically out the door.

Sebastian returned to the kitchen and started fiddling with the coffee maker. He silently made a fresh pot of decaf (it was late after all) and laced each mug with a generous splash of courvoisier. He didn't say a word until he pressed one of the cups into Kurt's hand and sat down across from him.

He took a sip from his own drink and began to talk, "care to explain what it was I just witnessed."

Kurt shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Sebastian was the only person in his life that he shared any of his deeper emotions with. He was comfortable with him knowing, but it didn't make it any easier to actually say it. He took a deep breath and a long pull from his mug and started talking. "I've been having a lot of trouble writing lately and the only thing I've managed to produce was a bio-musical that was never meant to be seen by anyone. I thought writing something unrelated might help get the juices flowing," Kurt explained. "I guess when I didn't answer Finn's calls the other day, he took it upon himself to get my latest project by any means necessary. He snuck into the apartment and took it off of my external hard drive. The rest as they say is history."

For once, Sebastian remained silent. It was one of the rare moments between the two that wasn't dotted with snarky comments and strangely affectionate insults. Sebastian new this was serious and Kurt was grateful to have at least one friend that knew how to read him. After a few more beats of silence, Kurt continued on.

"Of course, the producers love it. They're all for it, but get this, they want me to tone down your character and then turn the whole thing into some sappy romcom," Kurt said, throwing his hands in the air in defeat. "It's not bad enough that they want to expose my life story for the world the see, but it'll be a bastardization of my life story at best."

"Maybe the gay population of the city and a few upper middle class Jews, but I think the whole world is a bit of a stretch, don't you think?" Sebastian said, sensing that it was okay to slip in a little bit of their normal humor to ease the tension. Kurt gave him an expected 'you're not helping' look, but his expression softened slightly betraying his true feelings. Sebastian sighed deeply, steeling himself for what he was about to say, "Kurt, I know this isn't what you want to hear right now, but do you remember what that crazy journalism professor you had in college always used to say about toothpaste?"

Kurt gave Sebastian an odd look, "What, that thing about not being able to put it back in the tube? Yeah, I remember. What's your point?" Kurt said, taking another swig of the alcoholic coffee.

"My point," Sebastian started slowly, "is that this might be one of those situations. You know, where you can't put the tooth paste back in the tube?" Sebastian waited until he had Kurt's full attention away from his mug, "and, if I were you, I don't think I'd want to."

"I can't understand what your saying. I was distracted by your giant horse teeth," Kurt said, grabbing for the bottle of cognac to make his drink stronger.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, but was relieved to see the return of sassy Kurt. It meant he was feeling better. "I'm saying that it might not be a terrible idea to put on the musical," Kurt visibly blanched and gave his room mate a look like he was crazy. "Hey, no. hear me out. Kurt, I know we don't typically say shit like this and I'm like two seconds away from vomiting from what I'm about to say so listen carefully. I'm not repeating myself. You, Kurt Hummel, are probably the most interesting human to ever come out of Ohio and I think it would be a shame if you decided not to tell that story," Sebastian said, conveying his sincerity with his eyes, "and besides, if the producers want to change the story around then it doesn't have to really feel like a bio-musical at all, does it?"

Kurt looked down at his coffee again, a thoughtful look on his face. When he looked back up his expression was still a little wary, but resigned, "I'll...I'll think about it," Kurt thought a second more and then added, "thank you, Sebastian."


	4. Chapter 4

**Things are heatin' up I suppose. I actually really love reading fic from people who also read my fic, so if you want to drop me your favorite story that you've written in a PM or review I'd love to see it.**

**Also, I know it kind of annoys me when stories put full lyrics in. I think it disrupts the flow so I'm not going to do it here. I do spend a fair amount of time choosing the songs, however, so I would recommend googling it if you want. No pressure though. **

**This story is based on a prompt and discussion by the amazing Megachrisfan. Seriously, this is her baby. She's just trusting me to raise it for some unknown reason...**

Kurt huffed frustratedly and squeezed his eyes with the heals of his hands. He had been in a meeting with Paula and her two associates for two hours now and they had talked circles around each other for most of it. "Okay, you got me. I agree, adding a romantic ending would increase audience appeal and I'm willing to do it, but the Seb...I mean the Samuel character is non-negotiable. The nature of his relationship with Kevin is too important to the story. He has to stay snarky and their relationship has to stay plutonic," Kurt said with an air of finality that left no room for argument.

Sebastian has managed to convince Kurt to go along with the new project, but he was going to do it his way, or at least as close to his way as possible.

Paula leaned back in her chair, defeated, "Okay, you're the writer I suppose," she said, sighing and attempting to keep her cheery attitude in check. Finish up the script and we'll start putting out a casting call, but we _will_ keep talking about this. If I don't feel like it's going in the right directions we'll meet again and make more changes."

Kurt came home that night and immediately started re-writing the ending to please his producers. He figured that he might as well get it over with. Kurt would be the first to admit that he wasn't the ideal candidate to write a love story. He'd never been in love, but he'd seen his fair share of musicals and old Hollywood movies. He could fake it with the best of them.

He found himself thinking back to the song he'd heard in the coffee shop the other day. He ran through the lyrics he remembered in his head again. It kind of sounded like someone convincing another to allow themselves to be loved. "How apropos," Kurt snorted under his breath, but he paused a moment later. He raised his cup of coffee in a mock toast, "here's to you mystery coffee house guy." By the end of the night Kurt had a totally re-written second act.

0000000000

"Blaine, are you home?"

"In here, Quinn. I'm just finishing up a lesson with Daniel," Quinn and Blaine had met at Yale where they were both majoring in musical theater. They supported each other while they actively auditioned for shows, but they had days jobs as well, Quinn as a barista and Blaine as a private music teacher. Daniel was one of his eight year old piano students.

Blaine finished up that last few minutes before Daniel's Mom came to pick him up and Quinn moved around the kitchen to start dinner for the two of them. Yale turned out to be exactly the fresh start that Quinn needed. She was able to mature and nurture her talent in a rigorous, but friendly environment. She had lost touch with everyone from her tumultuous high school days, but she felt it was just as well. She was a new person now and for the most part she was happy.

She dated a little bit at Yale and none of her relationships were as dramatic as any of her high school sweethearts, but she had yet to meet her special someone. For now, she was more than content to live with her best friend while they both attempted to make their mark on the world.

"You know, these lessons are so much less painful when the students actually want to be here," Blaine said coming into the kitchen and smoothly moving to chop some vegetables for the salad. "Daniel's a great kid, but it's so obvious that his Mom is forcing him to play piano."

Quinn made a sympathetic sound. Blaine liked working with children and he was damn good at it, but she knew he wouldn't be truly happy until he was on the stage. Suddenly remembering something, she stopped what she was doing to get Blaine's full attention, "I have good news for you," Quinn said, turning Blaine's shoulders so that he was facing her. "I was poking through some of the audition blasts in my email this morning and I found this one," she pulled a sheet of paper from her jeans pocket and handed it to Blaine.

_Seeking actor/singer to play young man in his early twenties. Character is a Tom Ford-ish homosexual. Must be comfortable with male on male intimacy. Ability to play guitar a plus._

Following the description there were date and location details, but Blaine was already sold, "Are you kidding me?" Blaine asked. "Please tell me you didn't type this up as some sort of joke." Blaine had been auditioning constantly for the entire year since he graduated college, but this was the first casting call that seemed even remotely right for him. "Quinn...I...I might actually have a shot at this one."

"More than a shot, B," Quinn said, grabbing him by the shoulders and fixing him with a steady gaze. "This role was made for you."

0000000000

"Remind me why I have to be here again?" Kurt said slumping down in the chair next to Artie and Finn. "I wasn't here when you cast that last play."

"The last time we cast a play, you had pneumonia and almost had to go to the hospital," Artie pointed out.

"If it ain't broke..." Kurt said, but he was cut off by Artie.

"Look, we're casting your boyfriend today," Kurt made a noise of protest, but Artie ignored him. "If you sit through this one, I'm pretty sure we can take care of the rest. This is just the only character we have literally no experience with." Kurt sent them both another glare, but agreed and sat back down with his arms folded, "God help the man that tames Kurt Hummel," Artie said, straightening his papers, ready to begin.

The first few candidates were mediocre and Kurt stopped them half way through their songs. When Finn shot him a look he just shrugged and claimed that he was doing them a favor. There were a couple of guys that Kurt let finish, but Artie and Finn could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't satisfied. It wasn't until they were about ten auditions in that Kurt sat up straight in his chair and gave his full attention to the man on stage, "Oh my god, this can't actually be happening," Kurt said from behind his hand. Standing there on stage was the man from the coffee shop. The one that inspired this wholes stupid plot line in the first place. "Damn it, I feel like I'm in a Sandra Bullock movie."

"Hey, um, I'm Blaine Anderson," the man was dressed similarly to when Kurt first saw him. He was wearing burgundy trousers and a black polo shirt with all the buttons done up. His hair was still slicked back with massive amounts of gel, but the look worked for him. "The casting call said that guitar playing was a plus, so I thought I'd accompany myself," Blaine said, brandishing his acoustic slightly. "I'll be singing 'Left Behind' from _Spring Awakening._"

Artie nodded and gestured for him to go on, "whenever you're ready."

The crude acoustics of the coffee shop didn't do Blaine's voice justice. I wasn't the booming voice of most broadway stars, but it was perfect for the song he was singing and perfect for the type of music Kurt liked to write. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. He could finally go home.

Kurt let him get all the way through the first verse before he abruptly cut the man off. Instead of the reproachful looks they had given him when he dismissed the other auditionees Artie and Finn now looked at him like he was crazy. Kurt just glared back and shut his notebook, "well thank god this is over. You got the part, Anderson," with that, Kurt left his stunned partners to give Blaine the details, and strode purposefully out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Short update today because finals are kickin' my butt, but I wanted to give you something! Enjoy and to all of you who are in finals as well, good luck!**

**This story is based on a prompt and discussion by the amazing Megachrisfan. **

"I don't think the guy you got to play Samuel is good looking enough," Sebastian said sifting through Kurt's pile of head shots on the kitchen table. They had managed to put together most of the cast. All that was left was the lead and a few smaller roles and Finn and Artie were planning on finishing that up after the weekend.

"Sorry, Seb. Kurt said," not sounding sorry at all. "Jake Gyllenhaal wasn't available for the part," Kurt said rolling his eyes and putting some oatmeal on the stove.

Sebastian hummed in agreement, "Pity," he continued to flip through, "and who might this be? I know my tastes have evolved over the years, but maybe I'm feeling nostalgic."

Kurt peaked over his shoulder to see who Sebastian was referring to and when he saw Blaine's headshot staring back at him he found himself snatching the whole stack out of Sebastian's hands. An irrational and unfamiliar feeling of irritation at his room mate's comment was curling in his stomach. "Not so fast Smythe," Kurt said before he could get himself think about what he was saying. "You're going to keep your grubby paws off of my cast. I still haven't forgotten about what happened our junior year of college," Kurt said writing off his feelings as nothing more than uneasiness from past experience.

"Hey, don't blame me," Sebastian said raising his hands in surrender. "I was under the impression that chorus boys were supposed to be flexible."

"Yeah, well," Kurt said spooning out two bowls of their breakfast, "we're not taking that chance again. Besides, with the way you chew up and spit out men I'd prefer that all of my actors remain as close to emotionally in tact as possible."

"And you're the one to talk about being emotionally in tact?" Sebastian shot back, while putting a stupid amount of brown sugar on his oatmeal. "You haven't even had a relationship long enough to emotionally scar someone for life. You should try it. It's fun."

"I've said it a million times and I'll say it again. I promised myself in high school that I wouldn't let myself get romantically involved with anyone until I was successful in my career," Kurt said, daintily sprinkling some Splenda onto his own bowl.

"Are you kidding me, Legolas?" Sebastain said, staring open mouthed at his best friend. "Open your eyes. You just closed a show on broadway and you're casting for another show that will also likely be on broadway. If this isn't 'making it' then I don't know what is."

"I haven't won a Tony yet," Kurt said and when Sebastian gave him a disbelieving look he tried to turn the conversation around. "Are you of all people really telling me to get gay married, run off into the sunset, and adopt 2.5 babies?" Kurt said, shoving a spoonful angrily into his mouth.

"No, I'm telling you that I've taken craps longer than the two 'relationships' you had in college," Sebastian said, putting air quotes around the word relationship, "and I think you and I both know that your 'making it' excuse is total bull shit. I'm not one for total monogamy, but at least my door of lovers is revolving. Yours is dead bolted."

Kurt was quiet for a moment, taking in what Sebastian just said. He knew that he wasn't actually expecting any sort of response but Kurt filed away the conversation for later consideration. Instead he decided to slip back into their usual banter, "You're right Sebastian. You do tend to take longer than normal in the bathroom."

Sebastian let a smile spread across his face, "what am I going to do with you K. Humps?"

"I don't know, maybe use my real name for once?"

"Never," Sebastian said, opening the newspaper and returning to his breakfast.

0000000000


	6. Chapter 6

**Had to slip Cafeteria in here. It's one of my favorite restaurants in the city. It's next door to the first museum I ever worked at and it's where I had dinner before seeing Darren in How to Succeed...good times. Hope you all enjoy. My finals are OFFICIALLY OVER! Now all I have to do is wait it out (party) until graduation.**

**This story is based on a prompt and discussion by the amazing Megachrisfan. **

"To big breaks!" Quinn said clinking her orange juice glass to Blaine's. Quinn had the morning off from the coffee shop and the two of them decided to treat themselves to a celebratory brunch at Cafeteria, one of their favorite restaurants downtown.

"And to future big breaks," Blaine replied modestly, "I honestly can't believe this is happening. I was expecting a couple chorus boy roles before something like this."

"Hey, when the right role comes around the right role comes around. No reason to feel guilty that it happened early on for you. You're amazing, Blaine," Blaine blushed slightly, but accepted the compliment. "What's the show anyway?"

"Oh, um...it's by the same guy that wrote _The Little Dog Laughed_," Blaine said racking his brain for the name, "Kurt something?"

"Kurt Hummel?" Quinn asked incredulously. Blaine nodded in confirmation, "No kidding, I went to high school with him. We were in Glee club together."

"Huh," Blaine said, "maybe you could give me some pointers then. Word on the street is it's somewhat auto-biographical."

"I mean, we were kind of friends in high school, but I definitely haven't spoken to him since then," Quinn said, pausing the conversation for a minute as the waiter put their meals down in front of them. "And besides, if you're playing a romantic lead, he must have changed a fair amount since the last time I saw him."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, spreading some jam on his french toast.

"Kurt's always been sort of an enigma to me. I can't say I ever really 'got' him, but I can say two things for sure. He's fiercely loyal and he'd take a bullet for the people he really cares about," Quinn said, ticking the list off on her fingers, "and he's just as fiercely independent. He was sort of anti-relationships, loudly so."

"Maybe I should learn something from him then," Blaine responded, slumping slightly in his seat and shoving a piece of french toast in his mouth, chewing sullenly.

"Come on, no Blaine. This is supposed to be a celebratory brunch and it's going to stay that way," Quinn said, wiping a bit of jam from Blaine's cheek, an action that made him smile again. "I know Craig sort of put you through the ringer," at Blaine's raised eyebrow she amended her statement, "okay, definitely put you through the ringer, but you can't lose that beautiful romantic mindset you've always had. It's part of what makes you Blaine and I won't stand for it."

Blaine was smiling fully now, "Okay, okay, you got me," he said taking another bite a little more politely this time, "I could never last anyway. I'm just not cut out for the life of a cynic."

"That's for sure," Quinn agreed, popping some of her eggs benedict into her mouth.

0000000000

**1 New Text Msg From Finn**

_dude, we need u 2 come down to the theater. It's an emergency. There guys r pathetic._

Kurt sighed deeply at the message and stared a bit longingly at the new episode of _RuPaul's Drag Race_ already cued up on his television, "I suppose I'm going to have to do everything myself," he grumbled, stalking over to the closet to pull out his coat and boots to make his way to the theater.

Only about twenty minutes after arriving, Kurt new exactly why Finn felt the need for an SOS text message. He was properly horrified by the droves of 'overly campy twinks' attempting to sing in a reasonable falsetto, or at least that's how he referred to them when talking to Finn and Artie. It seemed that word had gotten out about the semi autobiographical nature of the show and standing in front of the three men in charge were about twenty five men doing their best Kurt Hummel impression.

"I'm not sure what for, but I feel a little like I'm at some sort of weird convention," Artie said, gesturing to the stage manager to give them a second before sending in the next candidate. "I think I might develop a rash from all of the hairspray I've inhaled today."

Kurt glared and Finn gave a sympathetic look, "okay, why don't we just take one more for today and then we'll put out another call tomorrow," Finn suggested, flipping through his notes again. "Maybe we just have to phrase the description better," he added before waving the next person in.

Out from behind the curtain came a young man dressed in a crude approximation of an outfit that Kurt might wear to a bar or club on one of the three occasions that he didn't manage to avoid cameras. Kurt rolled his eyes, but asked him what he would be singing anyway.

"My name is Gavroche and I'll be singing 'Defying Gravity' from _Wicked,_" Finn and Artie shot Kurt almost identical meaningful looks and Kurt tried his best to ignore them, but inside he was praying that this wouldn't be as much of a disaster as he thought it would be. It was by far one of his favorite songs of all time, but in the wrong hands it would be a train wreck.

Gavroche started out well enough. His voice wasn't the best Kurt had ever heard, but it wasn't the worst either. The real test would be later in the song, though. It was coming up on the moment, the moment when the man on stage was meant to hit the high F. Kurt was ready for it and when the time came his ears were hit, not with a high F, but the octave down.

"Stop!" Kurt shouted, "Stop _right_ there. What the hell was that?"

"Um...I'm sorry," the man on stage said, raising his eyebrows. "I thought I said before it was defying..."

"I know what song it was, Michael Bolton," Kurt said standing up with he hands still pressed on the table in front of him. "What I don't know was what was with that note you hit, or rather, the note you didn't hit. I'm not having these auditions for my health. We are actually trying to cast a musical here. Perhaps we should have been more specific in the announcement: 'musical for people who plan on reading our score and singing the songs as they are written.' Would that have made things more clear for you?"

"I'm...I'm sorry," the man said, looking frightenedly up at the man standing in the audience. "It's just...the high F, it's practically impossible."

"Impossible?" Kurt said getting even angrier, "what's impossible, apparently, is for us to find any talent in this town. If you tell me you're going to sing 'Defying Gravity,' I expect you to sing _it's time to try defying gravity.._." and Kurt proceeded to sing the offending verse flawlessly, hitting the high notes with practiced ease. "I want you to get off my stage," Kurt said pointing towards the wings, sending a parting glance towards Artie and Finn, and stalking out of the theater for the second and what would in all likelihood not be the last time during this entire process.

"I don't know about you," Artie said, shaking his head a little in disbelief, "but I think we just found our Kevin."

0000000000

"No, no way, absolutely not, Finn," Kurt said, finally back in his living room watching the television show he was forced to abandon earlier. It was Sebastian's turn to make dinner so he was free of responsibility for the moment. Finn had barged in about five minutes ago insisting that the only way for them to put forth a successful production was for Kurt to play Kevin. "There is literally no way you're going to convince me to play myself in a musical."

"Kurt, come on, you saw those guys up there," Finn said. "Do you really think putting out another call is going to be any better? There's only one Kurt Hummel. This whole thing will fall flat without the right person in that role."

"Finn, I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm a writer not an actor and while my vocal abilities are more impressive than yours even, it's not enough to make me want to make a fool out of myself on a potentially Broadway stage."

"It might win you that Tony you're after. You didn't win one for _Little Dog_, but one of your actors did," Sebastian said unhelpfully from the kitchen.

Kurt sent him a glare that could turn a lesser person to stone and quickly turned his head back to the television, "you might as well quit before you make me even more angry because the answer is no. It's always going to be no and I'd really like it if you would stop talking over Jujubee. She's my favorite," Kurt said, pointing to the drag queen on the television.

Finn sighed, almost completely defeated, "Kurt, all I'm saying is that there was a time that you wanted more than anything to be on a Broadway stage. Now, your goals have changed over the years and that's totally fine. I respect that and you're amazing at what you do, but I'm just asking you to consider trying to reclaim that feeling of wanting to be on the stage," Finn picked up his hand to touch Kurt's shoulder, but decided against it and retreated. "We already found the perfect guy to play Henry and I think that Blaine guy is going to be amazing, but it won't matter without the perfect Kevin. You're the perfect Kevin, Kurt. You can't deny that."

A flicker of something flitted across Kurt's eye at the mention of Blaine. It was so fast that the only one who noticed was Sebastian who doubted that Kurt himself even realized it had happened. After years of reading Kurt's facial expressions Sebastian was an expert. Suddenly Kurt's anger the previous day made a lot more sense. Kurt clenched his jaw slightly and turned his head back towards Finn, "I'll make you a deal," Kurt said. "You shut up so I can finish watching the rest of my program and I'll...I'll think about it...but I'm not making any promises," Kurt added quickly.

"It's a deal," Finn said, leaving Kurt on the couch and seeing if he could pick at some food that Sebastian was preparing.

"Nice speech, Sasquatch," Sebastian said, slapping Finn's hand away from a pile of grated cheese. "I didn't know you had it in you. Must have been all those days in the football huddle. Nothing like a motivational speech to get someone to do something their dead set against. I know when I think something will publicly humiliate me all I need is a firm talking to from a friend and I'm ready and willing," Sebastian added sprinkling the cheese on top of a pan of broccoli.

"You're um...you're being sarcastic, right?" Finn said, scratching his head and giving Sebastian his signature confused look. "Because, um...I can't always tell with you."

"Yes, Finn, I'm being sarcastic," Sebastian said, rolling his eyes. He didn't think he would ever get used to Finn's lack of tact or understanding of the people around him. The guy meant well, but he was woefully unobservant. "For future reference, you can just assume I'm being sarcastic unless I tell you otherwise."

"Right cool, I'll...I'll do that," Finn sat down in one of their kitchen chairs and stared intently at his hands steepled in front of him. "Hey, Sebastian you probably know Kurt best, right?"

Sebastian whipped his head around and gave Finn an odd look, but nodded anyway, "Yeah, I guess you could say that, besides his Dad I suppose."

"Right, so do you think...do you think we have a prayer of getting him to do this because I really think it's our only shot," Finn said, looking hopefully back at Sebastian. "Be honest."

The other man took a deep breath in and out weighing his options. He came to his decision, and once he set the timer on the stove he moved to sit across from Finn at the table, "I can't make you any promises. You and I both know that Kurt is about as stubborn as they come and if he truly doesn't want to do something then he won't. Simple as that, but I do think I have an idea that might help you guys out," Finn leaned in, excited at the new hope Sebastian was presenting. "Now you get him back to that theater the next time you're doing casting and have him read with Blaine. Tell him you're using him to help you pick someone for Kevin and that you just want him to help Blaine warm up. I think getting him up there with his potential co-star will help your case."

"That's it?" Finn asked. "You just want me to convince him to read with Blaine."

"Yup, that's it. I wouldn't have bothered helping you if I didn't think the plan was simple enough for you to understand," Sebastian said, getting up again to start cooking the chicken cutlets. "You staying for dinner, Gigantor?"

"Yeah, that would be great," Finn responded, choosing to ignore Sebastian's typical biting comments. "And uh...thanks...you know for your help. That was nice of you."

"Yeah well, don't get used to it. I have an image to uphold."


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, here it is. I hemmed and hawed over this chapter because of my uncertainty about Blaine's background story. Once I figured out the trajectory that I wanted the story to take, I realized basically right away what kind of story I needed to give this version of Blaine. There was no way I could pair of Kurt with someone who hadn't also been through the ringer. He needs someone who can show him that you don't have to abandon love just because life can be a bitch. I think this Blaine, and honestly cannon Blaine as well, really just needs someone he can trust. Hope you're all having a good weekend.**

**If you have any questions regarding what I just said or for any other reason you can contact me via review, PM, or on my tumblr (practical-amanda). I'd love to hear from any of you even if you're just dropping by to say hello!**

**This story is based on a prompt and discussion by the amazing Megachrisfan. **

Blaine woke up earlier than usual the next day, nervous energy coursing through his body and refusing to let him sleep any longer. He had received a call from Finn the night before asking if he could come to the theater in the afternoon to help them test out chemistry with some potential Kevins. Blaine had done countless theater productions before. He never missed a show at the community theater where he grew up, he was practically automatically made the lead in all of the joint Dalton Academy/Crawford Country Day musicals in high school, and of course his college years were rife with opportunities to perform. It didn't change the fact, however, that this was his first professional show and he was nervous.

It wasn't just the intimidation of working with actual actors and directors that had produced actual shows that were actually mounted on Broadway, but the fact that today he might be meeting his potential co-star that was making him a jittery wreck. Quinn, who always had to rise earlier for work, was already sitting at the kitchen counter, eating a bowl of cheerios.

"Morning," she said sleepily. She had given up her morning habit of making a pot of coffee since she got it free from work, but it meant that she was never fully awake until she got to the shop, "why are you up?" she said sounding like that was about as coherent as she was going to be for the moment.

Blaine sort of prided himself on the fact that he was one of the few people that got to see Quinn in a less than completely put together state. "I'm too nervous to sleep any longer. I have to be at the theater in a few hours anyway. I might as well take my time getting ready."

Quinn shrugged and put her bowl and spoon into the sink, "later," she said putting on her shoes and coat and shuffling out the door with a yawn. Blaine chuckled to himself at the sight and then set about making his own breakfast.

Ordinarily he would just have some cereal as well, but he had time and he wanted to be full and energized for his first day of work, so he decided to make himself an omelet and some toast. He put his ipod on shuffle and set about cracking a few eggs into a bowl and chopping some vegetables.

He sighed a bit at the song that came on. It was 'Thirteen' by Ben Kweller and while he and his ex-boyfriend Craig hadn't had an official song as a couple per say, this might as well have been it. There he was, thinking about Craig again. He knew it wasn't good for him and that it was a little pathetic at this point, but he couldn't help it. He'd been on his mind, lately especially, now that he was being thrust into the role of the romantic lead. Blaine knew that a lot of people in his situation would have given up on love entirely, at least for the time being, but the opposite was true, which frankly, Blaine thought was a lot more painful. He still believed in love, possibly above anything else; and he still wanted it desperately. He just didn't have it and hadn't been even close to having it for a depressingly long time.

In a lot of ways, he and Craig had been a story book romance, at least at the start. Craig was Blaine's very first best friend. They had been practically inseparable since the day they met on the playground and Craig had told Blaine that he liked his Ninja Turtle backpack.

Craig helped him pull out his first baby tooth; he was there in the fifth grade when Blaine fell off of his bike and had to get nine stitches in his leg; and he was there when Cooper had put gum in his once long and shaggy mass of curls and had to use peanut butter to get it out. There was a little hiccup when they were thirteen and Craig told Blaine that he thought he was in love with him and Blaine hadn't been ready to come out yet, not even to himself, but they came back stronger than ever once Blaine found his courage, they didn't start dating then, though.

Craig was the one that dried his tears after his first boyfriend dumped him and he was the person he ran to when his father's expectations got to be too much. Finally, in their Junior year of high school, Blaine realized that he returned Craig's feelings and they became lovers as well as best friends. It was a picture perfect romance in those days, and Blaine remembered thinking, no knowing, that they were going to be together forever.

Things changed though, slowly, but surely, once they both went off to college at different schools. Their first year apart went off well enough. They missed each other, but it wasn't anything they couldn't handle. Their first summer back was weird. Craig seemed distant and they were fighting practically every day, but they persevered and stayed together. It took two more years of Craig slowly pulling away, dropping their daily conversations to once a week and then to barely ever at all. It became harder and harder for Blaine to convince him to come visit and then finally, one day in Blaine's junior year, Craig called him for the first time in weeks and dumped him. The whole call only took about two minutes. There was someone else and not only that, but there had been someone else for the last year. For the entirety of the last year that they were together, Craig had been carrying on a full fledged relationship with someone else.

Blaine didn't just lose his boyfriend that day. He lost his best and oldest friend, the person he told just about everything, and the one thing in his life that he thought, no knew he could trust, no matter how rocky things got between them. He felt like a fool.

He had hooked up with a few guys after that, mostly at Quinn's urging, but he hadn't had a serious (or not serious) relationship since everything fell apart in the beginning of his Junior year. Blaine didn't have an issue with love, he had that in droves from a large and valuable group of friends he'd gained in college. His real problem was trust.

Blaine took his time finishing his omelet, and once he was done and had washed all of the dishes, he figured it wasn't too early to head to the theater. He looked himself over once in the mirror. He was wearing a pair of nantucket red ('Blaine, shut up, they're pink" Quinn would always say) capri pants and a navy blue polo. He favorite gray bow tie was fastened neatly around his neck and once he had his coat and the script that Finn had emailed him he was ready to go.

0000000000

"Finn, for the millionth time, I will think about it and when I've come to a decision, you will be the first to know," Kurt said, settling into his seat for another long day of auditions. "Please stop pestering me about it."

"The man's not wrong," Artie said, opening his notebook to a fresh page. "It was my idea in the first place and I'm tired of hearing about it. Things will come into place. We don't need to freak our freaks over it."

"Amen to that," Kurt said, lifting his feet up so that they were hanging over the chair in front of him. "Are you guys still down to get a few drinks after this. I haven't gone out since our closing night party and I'm going stir crazy."

"You know it. I wanna get my drink on," Artie said, giving Kurt exaggerated eyebrows. The three of them were laughing when they were interrupted by a mildly familiar voice from behind.

"Um...hey, you guys wanted me to come in today?" the man said. Kurt's head whipped around uncomfortably fast and he found himself face to face with Blaine, this close to him for the first time. "Should I just sit and wait until you need me?"

"That's fine..." Kurt started to say, but Finn cut him off.

"Actually I was thinking that you and Kurt could do a warm up scene. You know, just to get you in the zone before auditions start," Kurt sent him a look that clearly said that he knew exactly what Finn was trying to do, but he just rolled his eyes and complied. Blaine was hot. It wouldn't hurt to spend a little one on one time with him.

The two made their way up onto the stage and Finn told them to start from the scene where the two first met. Hoping to keep the script at least a little realistic, Kevin and Henry meet for the first time in the kitchen after he and Samuel had a one night stand. Samuel leaves early for work, leaving Kevin with the job of getting rid of the random.

Apart from the fact that there was no staging and neither of them were off book the scene was honestly flawless, and that wasn't a word that Kurt threw around easily, not even when referring to his own work. Individually both Blaine and Kurt had great talent and together the chemistry was undeniable. Kurt felt himself fighting those now slightly familiar, but altogether unwelcome fluttery feelings that surfaced in his stomach whenever someone mentioned Blaine or he was with the other man.

He looked up after they were done just in time to see the new batch of potential Kevins filing into the theater. He subconsciously started sizing the other men up, wondering if any of them would make up for the train wreck that the day before had been. Blaine started to speak again breaking Kurt from his reverie, "well I guess it's time to find me a pretend boyfriend," he quipped walking towards the stairs of the stage

Kurt felt another feeling sidling up the the butterflies and this one he recognized immediately: jealously. He was jealous, but of what? It was easy enough to convince himself that it was of the men who would potentially get to perform on a broadway stage in his stead. Kurt turned to Blaine and then back up at the men walking through the door, "no," he heard himself saying without thinking. Blaine looked at him, surprise written all over his face. Kurt ignored him in favor of yelling up to Finn, "Finn, remember I told you that you would be the first to know if I made up my mind?"

"Yeah," Finn said, drawing out the word uncertainly.

"Well congratulations, you're the first to know: I'm in."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I took a day off from posting. I got weirdly insecure about the previous chapter and I needed to take a day away from it, but I'm back and I hope you all continue to enjoy. Thank you to all of you who recced your fics to me. I'm really enjoying them so keep em coming if you want!**

**The Great Lakes Brewing Company is a local-ish Ohio brewery that makes several different types of beer, including a few seasonal brews like the one mentioned in this chapter. It's always sort of a big deal when the Christmas ale comes out, so it's not unusual for people from Ohio to know about it.**

**It will become very clear in this chapter, but for the purposes of this story I widened Kurt and Blaine's cannon age gap.**

**This story is based on a prompt and discussion by the amazing Megachrisfan. If you want, stop by and say hello. I post updates and previews on my Tumblr, practical-amanda.**

"You coming, new kid?" Finn said, packing up his stuff and tilting his head towards Blaine. The three men in charge decided to have auditions that day anyway so they could cast some of the more minor roles, but they were finally finished. Kurt, Finn, and Artie were about to have a few drinks and apparently Finn was feeling friendly. "We're just going to the bar a few blocks over."

Kurt whipped his head around, waiting for Blaine to respond. It hadn't occurred to him to invite Blaine himself, but he wasn't about to argue, "Oh, yeah that would be great. I'd love to get to know you guys a little better before we start work and everything," Blaine said flashing what Kurt was starting to be able to classify as his trademark grin.

Kurt let an uncharacteristically large grin spread across his face in return and Artie gave him an odd look, but didn't say anything as the four of them made their way to the bar. It wasn't very late yet so it wasn't too crowded, mostly professional men and women stopping in after a long day of work.

Artie got himself his typical glass of bourbon on the rocks and immediately started flirting with a woman sitting at the bar. Finn ordered some sort of inexpensive beer and moved over towards the TV that was airing some sports game or another in the corner. Kurt sat sipping from his whiskey ginger, and trying not to be too obvious as he watched Blaine order his drink.

"Do you have anything seasonal on tap?" Blaine asked the bartender.

"We've got the Sierra Nevada celebration ale. It's their christmas blend," the bartender said pointing his thumb towards the tap. "I happen to like it, but it's an IPA so it's not for everyone."

"I'll take it," Blaine said giving the man his card to start a tab.

"So you're into beers then?' Kurt said, as Blaine sat down at the stool next to him. "Finn pretends to be, but really he'll drink anything."

Blaine chuckled a little, "I don't know if I would say I'm 'into' them per say, but I enjoy a nice one once in a while. I think I abandoned my PBR days for good when I graduated college, but a tasty one like this is good. Plus, this time of year I always miss the Great Lakes Christmas Ale from back home. It was the first time I ever had a beer with my dad when I came of age, so it's sort of nostalgic."

Kurt gave Blaine a look of surprise, "Great Lakes Christmas Ale?" He said incredulously. "Are you from Ohio?"

"Guilty," Blaine said, taking a sip from his drink. "I guess I hadn't mentioned that before. I already knew you were from Lima so it just slipped my mind. I'm from Beachwood, but I went to a private boarding school in Westerville, so that's where I spent most of my time."

"Dalton Academy?" Kurt asked.

"Right again, have you heard of it?" Blaine asked. "I know it's a few hours away from Lima, but I think it's fairly well know."

"Well, once you's gotten the full scripts, you might have been able to guess that I actually went there for a few months," Kurt said finishing off his drink and motioning to the bartender for a refill. "You're what—five years younger than me? We probably just missed each other."

"Crazy," Blaine said disbelievingly, "why only a few months though? I mean, if you don't mind me asking."

"Ask away, it's all in the scripts anyway," Kurt said, laughing a little. "I missed my friends and I had a hard time with the conformity at Dalton. It was a great place and I met the person that's still my best friend to this day, but this body was not meant to be in uniform."

Blaine laughed, more heartily this time, "I'll drink to that!" Kurt found himself trying to fight the blush that was slowly betraying him on his face, but before he had a chance to recover, their conversation was being interrupted by a woman tapping Blaine on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I just had to come over. I don't know what it is, but you just look so familiar. Do we know each other—maybe from high school or camp?" Kurt rolled his eyes and he felt his typical icy exterior, that he had let fall a bit in front of Blaine, coming back in full force. Was this woman serious? That was the oldest, cheesiest line in the book, but Blaine was his same old polite self. "Oh...um, no. I don't believe we've met, but now we have I suppose! I'm Blaine. It's nice to meet you," Kurt's heart fell into his stomach. Of course he was straight. Why hadn't Kurt even considered that? Not that it mattered, at least that's what he was desperately trying to himself.

"I'm Sarah," the woman replied flirtatiously, daintily taking Blaine's hand for a shake. "Well, since we've already met, maybe I could get your number?"

Kurt stared dejectedly at his drink, violently bouncing the tiny straw up and down to make clacking noises with the ice. "Oh, um...that's very nice of you," Kurt heard Blaine respond, "and I'm always up for new friends, but I'm also very definitely gay."

Kurt's ears perked up at that, a feeling of relief flowing through him before he could get a chance to stop his natural reaction. Blaine was doing something to him that he hadn't experienced with anyone else before and all Kurt knew was that he felt out of control and he didn't like it.

"Oh," Sarah said. She looked a little embarrassed, but she seemed to be taking it in stride, "well in that case, I think I'll just get going. Sorry to bother you," with that the woman made a swift exit.

Kurt sent Blaine a look with one of his signature raised eyebrows, "that happen to you often?" he asked.

Blaine sighed, "Unfortunately, yes. I'm not sure why it's never an overly forward, cute boy that's giving me a cheesy pickup line in a bar, though," Blaine said. "And it usually doesn't happen when I'm in the middle of a conversation with a cute boy," Blaine snapped his mouth shut and his cheeks burned in embarrassment, "I'm...uh...well...there's no graceful way for me to play that one off is there?"

Kurt allowed his lips curl into a smile and gave Blaine a look that he hoped communicated that it was okay. He didn't quite trust his mouth right now since his emotions had been betraying him left and right all evening. He didn't mind that Blaine thought he was cute. He would say he was flattered, even, but he couldn't let it go any further. He had chosen to live his life the way he had for a reason and he wasn't going to let some guy come in and sweep him off his feet like a school girl, no matter how big and brown his eyes were.

Finally trusting his voice again, Kurt mustered up the layer of arrogance that he usually used to keep a safe distance between himself and potential romantic partners, and assured Blaine verbally that it was fine and he appreciated the compliment. Once again the radiant smile that was almost permanently plastered to the other man's face came unnervingly close to breaking through that layer. All Kurt could think in that moment was that he was most definitely and completely screwed.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm actually not sure what to say about those two episodes of Glee. I really loved the first one and the second one had me until the end. I was of course irritated by the lack of Klaine, but really I was more uncomfortable than anything else. I'm just not sure why the Wemma sex story line was necessary at that point. I don't know it just seemed odd to me, but I'm done rambling for now. **

**Thank you all, once again, for your incredibly kind and supportive feedback. You're all so wonderful and I appreciate it a great deal. **

**Also, I'm about to fall asleep, so I apologize for any type-os ect.**

**This story is based on a prompt and discussion by the amazing Megachrisfan. If you want, stop by and say hello. I post updates and previews on my Tumblr, practical-amanda.**

"So..." Kurt began. They had been sitting there for about an hour at this point. Artie had long since left with the girl he was flirting with and Finn was now attempting to buy drinks for a small group of women who were here for a bachelorette weekend in New York City. Kurt decided that in order to avoid any embarrassment, he would stop and two drinks and he and Blaine had been making light conversation while the latter slowly sipped at his beer, "how did you get into acting anyway?"

"I guess I was into singing at first, but it progressed pretty naturally from there," Blaine said, smiling a little as if he was looking back on fond memories. "I started singing in my school's choir when I was in elementary school and I've been hooked ever since—begged my parents for vocal and piano lessons and everything."

"So your parents were supportive?" Kurt asked, hoping he wasn't getting too personal.

"I guess you could say that," Blaine said, trying to decide how to phrase what he wanted to say next. "They always supported my music as a hobby, but not really as a career. They were fine with it as long as I sort of kept it to myself. Hell, it was like Footloose in my house most of the time, but when I transferred to Dalton, they had a change of heart."

"What changed?" Kurt said before he could tell himself that maybe the conversation was going too far. "If you don't mind me asking."

"No, no...it's fine...I suppose I'm going to be learning all about your life. Fair is fair," Blaine said giving him a small smile. "I went to my ninth grade dance with another guy. I had just come out and I figured it would be fun to just go with a friend of mine that had helped me through the whole process. As we were leaving we both got beat up pretty badly. I ended up being fine, just some bruises and a broken wrist, but it was enough to make my parents re-evaluate some of the things that thought about me and my life choices."

"I'm so sorry, Blaine. If I had known I wouldn't..."

"Hey, no. You don't have to apologize," Blaine cut Kurt off. "It was a long time ago and I'm really okay with talking about it. I didn't used to be. It took me ages to tell even my closest friends in high school, but since college I've come to terms with it."

"And your friend? He was fine too?" Kurt asked, concern in his voice. He may be an ice queen, but the story was hitting a little too close to home for Kurt's liking.

Blaine got a far off look in his eyes. Craig had been fine. He was a little more torn up than Blaine since he tried to get in front of him, but he was just fine. It's amazing what a difference a few years could make. They overcame so much and now they didn't even talk to each other anymore. "Yeah, he...he was fine."

Kurt, sensing that maybe it was time for a subject change, moved swiftly back to Blaine's early acting career, "so then you started acting when you were in high school?"

"Well, I'd always sort of dabbled in community theater, but I didn't do anything seriously until tenth grade at Dalton," Blaine explained. "I have this amazing aunt who I'm really close to. She's a professor at Oberlin and I used to drive down on weekends and she would take me to concerts and plays. That's when I really got the acting bug. I even got to play Curly in my senior year. I just love _Oklahoma!_" Blaine said smiling goofily.

"Well you certainly have the hair for it," Kurt said lightly touching the curls hat had come loose from Blaine's hair gel, only to pull his hand back quickly as if he was burned, once he realized what he was doing. "Um...sorry...wasn't thinking."

"Kurt, it's fine. You didn't do anything wrong. You gotta stop apologizing. We're going to have a great time doing the show together. I can tell already," Blaine said giving him a wink and a squeeze on the should. "But, hey, I should actually go right now. I promised my room mate I'd have dinner ready when she got home from work. I'll see you next week for rehearsal."

"Yeah, uh...see you then," Kurt said, staring down into his empty glass as Blaine walked away, willing his shoulder to stop tingling from when Blaine touched it.

0000000000

Kurt stalked home a few minutes later without so much as a goodbye to Finn, who was still trying to romance the drunk bridal party. He was a little tipsy and a lot mad at himself for his seeming inability to control himself around his new co-star. In the course of a day he'd gone from a completely sane and in control man to an idiot who volunteers themselves to be humiliated in front of a potentially broadway audience and a weirdo who likes touching hair. He was fully prepared to sit on the couch with something unhealthy to eat and some mindless television for the rest of the night. He was entirely unprepared for the sight he walked in on when he got to his apartment.

"Sebastian, I'm certain their must be a completely reasonable explanation for why you've turned our kitchen into a pizza parlor," Kurt said, sighing and dropping his bag and coat on the back of their arm chair.

"Oh yeah, just new conquest," Sebastian said inexpertly tossing some dough into the air, only for it to land in a heap on the counter. "I told him I studied abroad in Italy and learned how make pizza from the masters. He completely ate it up. I'm so going to get laid when he comes over for dinner Friday."

"I'm sure I'm going to regret asking this. I always do, but is there a particular reason that you feel the need to go to such great lengths for a guy that you're only going to dump the minute you get into his pants?" Kurt asked popping a piece of pepperoni from the package into his mouth. "As repulsive as I find the thought of having sex with you, I must admit that you could probably have your pick of most of gay New York...and maybe some of straight New York if enough alcohol was involved."

"I'm sure there's a compliment in there somewhere," Sebastian said, snatching the topping back from Kurt. "And seriously, only _most_ of gay New York?"

"Not everyone is into that Disney channel reject look, I regret to inform you," Kurt said pulling the Ben and Jerry's Half Baked out of the freezer and getting himself a spoon. "And you still haven't answered my question."

"Thrill of the chase, Hummel. Not that you would know anything about that," Sebastian said. "We've had this conversation a million times before. You weave tales to get Tonys. I weave tales to get well...tail," he added, looking overly pleased at his joke.

"Yeah, well your 'tales' are getting lazy. Haven't you used the study abroad thing before on that poor kid you used to harass in high school," Sebastian gave him a look like he had no clue what he was talking about. "Oh come on, the one who transferred out of Dalton to be with his boyfriend and you spent the better part of your junior year trying to aggressively derail their relationship."

"Ah yes, I think his name was Brian...or Brock or something," Sebastian said, spreading sauce on the slightly misshapen piece of flattened pizza dough. "Never managed to tap that and no, this isn't a repeat. I told him that my family used to live in Paris. This is completely different."

"Oh yes I see your point," Kurt said rolling his eyes and sticking the ice cream back into the freezer. "Well, if you ever finish baking up your creepy, manipulative pizzas then you should join me on my quest to stay on the couch all night."

"Duly noted," Sebastian responded, popping attempt number one into the oven.


	10. Chapter 10

**I felt a bit like a crazy person typing up this chapter in the coffee shop today I was writing furiously with an intense expression on my face and I think I frightened the child sitting next to me. I can't help it, these boys just do that to me.**

**The song mentioned in this chapter is actually by Ben Folds and Nick Hornby. Hope you all enjoy!**

**This story is based on a prompt and discussion by the amazing Megachrisfan. If you want, stop by and say hello. I post updates and previews on my Tumblr, practical-amanda.**

They were into their second week of rehearsal, the half way point before they started doing workshop performances. Kurt was about to do his song, "Picture Window" with all of the blocking on stage for the first time. It was one of the earliest songs in the show and it was about the death of his mother. The show was set up a bit like a cabaret, with scenes from Kurt's life interspersed with songs. There were a few young boys taking turns playing eight year old Kevin, but all the songs were sung by the adults.

He peaked out from behind the curtain and saw Blaine deep in conversation with one of the kids. It had only taken one week of rehearsal for Kurt to realize that his body and mind were going to continue to betray him where Blaine was concerned, but he remained resilient on the outside. He had a long conversation with Rachel about it the weekend before. After Sebastian, Rachel was his best friend in high school and she had graduated from Mckinley engaged to Finn, but ultimately she decided that she wanted to pursue acting in LA and left her engagement ring in New York along with a heart broken Finn. Kurt loved his brother and he felt for him, but he couldn't help but think it was for the best. She was his main supporter in the whole "career before love" thing and he needed to hear her voice.

"You know I'm with you, Kurt," she had said emphatically into the phone. "People like us shine brighter than the rest and I for one applaud you for holding your talent in such a high regard. There will be plenty of time for boys when we're in our thirties."

The encouraging words had helped, but it didn't stop his stomach from doing funny things when he watched Blaine show the little eight year old card tricks to pass the time. It also didn't stop him from making a fool out of himself during the kissing scenes he had with the other man.

The first time they were coming up on an offending scene Kurt had faked dizziness half way through the rehearsal and had gone home early, scolding himself the entire way for his unprofessional-ness and thunking his head loudly against his desk when he received a get well soon e-card from Blaine.

The next day, when they actually did the kiss, he didn't have to feign dizziness as the feel of Blaine's soft lips against his and the heady scent of coffee and something distinctly Blaine was enough to make him feel like the fainting heroine in some old, black and white movie. He had spent the rest of the day stumbling over lines and generally messing up until Artie had gotten so frustrated that he sent everyone home early. The next couple of times they rehearsed the scene Kurt decided that he would have to distance himself from the role, on stage chemistry be damned and he had adamantly refused to give Blaine more than a peck on the lips. The first time he did it, the other man had given him an odd look, but went with it anyway.

Kurt shook the thought from his memory when Artie called him on stage for his song, taking his place off to the side away from where the scene would be played out.

He finished the song to polite applause and since it was the last thing of the day, the rest of the cast began to pack up their things. Kurt was about to do the same when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"That was great," Blaine said, pushing his messenger bag higher up on his shoulder. "Do you um...think maybe we could grab some dinner and talk for a little. I wanted to chat with you some more about our characters and the story and stuff."

Kurt had always encouraged his cast members to make comments and suggestions about his writing. He thought it was one of the best ways to improve on a script, but this was the first time that Blaine had ever sought him out outside of rehearsal. He knew that he was getting into dangerous territory, but he couldn't think of a good enough excuse so he just nodded dumbly and followed Blaine out of the theater.

"I thought that we could go to this little Italian place down the street. I go there with my room mate all the time," Blaine said, holding the door open for Kurt. "Hey, actually you might know her. Do you remember Quinn Fabray from high school."

"Quinn is your room mate?" Kurt asked, finally freeing himself from the apprehensive silence that had fallen over him since Blaine suggested they get dinner. "We went to high school together. She was a few years behind me, but we were in Glee club together. I never found out what happened to her. I know she got into a terrible car accident on the way to my brother's wedding, but none of us really heard from her after high school."

"Wait, Finn is married?" Blaine asked, looking a little confused. "Why is he always flirting with the extras then?"

Kurt couldn't help but laugh a bit, "No, they ended up breaking their engagement when they moved to New York together. As horrible as the accident was, it's a blessing that the wedding got cancled because of it."

Blaine nodded along and once again held the door open for Kurt as they walked into the near by restaurant, "She's had a hard life, but she started walking again a few years after graduating and was finally able to start her freshman year at Yale. That's where we met."

"Hmm..." Kurt said thoughtfully, "maybe we could all meet up some time. I'd like to see her again. We weren't terribly close friends, but it's always nice to have a blast from the past."

Blaine hummed in agreement and took his seat across from Kurt. The hostess must have assumed they were on a date and seated them in a little secluded corner. A fact that made Kurt huff out a small breath of frustration. It was a lot harder to remind himself he wasn't on a date with Blaine when they weren't seated, tucked away in the corner of a little bistro.

They both placed their orders, gnocchi for Blaine and chicken marsala for Kurt, before Kurt turned to Blaine determined to get down to business, "so you wanted to talk?"

Blaine looked a little taken aback at his forceful tone, but took it in stride, "yeah, a few things actually. I remember you mentioned that you like it when the cast gives you feedback and I wanted to ask you," Blaine began, tearing off a piece of the bread the waitress has just set down. "I really love the song you sang today. I thought it was beautiful, but have you considered maybe moving it to another point in the show. It's great and I'd hate to see it cut, but Thomas, the kid I was talking to in the audience today said that he didn't understand what it was about and I got to thinking. If it's supposed to be young Kevin's thoughts, maybe it should be a song with a softer attitude. Sorry if I'm over stepping. It was just a thought and I really do love the other song..."

"Don't apologize, really," Kurt said interrupting Blaine's rambling. "Honestly, I was thinking the same thing today while I was working on the blocking. I wasn't lying when I said I love feedback. I really do. It takes a village to write a really successful show and you're part of that village," Kurt assured. "Was that all you wanted to talk about?"

"No," Blaine said, looking a little relieved that Kurt wasn't annoyed at his criticism, "but the other thing is a little more delicate I guess," Blaine said, squirming slightly in his seat. Kurt looked taken aback at Blaine's behavior, but gestured for him to go on. "I was just wondering...did I do something wrong because we were able to kiss normally that first day, but since then it's like our chemistry is totally off and you keep just giving me this short pecks like my grandmother gives me and I was worried that I offended you or something."

At this point Kurt was absolutely certain that he was as red as a tomato. Not only was he now forced to come up with some excuse, but Blaine had picked up on his childish unprofessionalism. It was very, very rare in Kurt's life that he felt like it might be time for honesty hour, but this was one of them He took a deep breath and started to respond, "can I be really honest with you and trust that you're not going to make fun of me?"

"Of course, Kurt," Blaine said, with a heart stoppingly earnest look on his face. "I'd never make fun of you."

"I haven't really...done _that_ before," Kurt said, pointedly looking down in his lap and twisting his napkin between his fingers.

"Done what?" Blaine asked looking a little confused. "Do you mean kissing someone?"

"No, no...I mean, I've kissed people before, but it's never been like that. I've had furious, drunken make out sessions and short kisses with friends, but never something that was supposed to be loving or romantic. I just...don't really know how it's supposed to go. It's not a coincidence that Kevin is so emotionally stunted when it comes to relationships. I know you're aware that it's based on my life."

Blaine gave Kurt a long, sad look, "Kurt—that's...that's nothing to be ashamed of. I know love stuff can be hard, but it's okay. We'll figure out those scenes together and you did a great job that first time."

Kurt was feeling about as vulnerable as he ever did, even with Sebastian or his family and he wasn't sure how he felt about the fact that Blaine was the one to see it. He didn't have time to think on it much before he felt Blaine come around the table to the bench side where Kurt was sitting to scoot up close to him.

"Hey, come on look at me," Blaine said putting a finger under Kurt's chin and tilting it so that the other man was facing him. "It's not so hard," Blaine said, glancing around to make sure that no one was paying attention to them before planting a gentle kiss onto Kurt's lips. He let their mouths linger together for a moment, only allowing the kiss to deepen slightly before pulling away.

Kurt stared wide eyed at Blaine, not believing what the other man had just done. He was even more surprised when he lifted a hand to his cheek and noticed that there were tears leaking from his eyes. In 27 years of life, no one had ever kissed him like that and it wasn't even real. It was just for a stupid play. He stood abruptly and grabbed his bag, tossing a twenty dollar bill on the table to cover his meal, "I'm...I'm sorry, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow," and with that he was hurrying out the door without so much as a second glance, tears still falling.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry the chapter is going up so late tonight. I had this epic music video watching marathon with my housemates and I totally lost track of time. It also didn't help that I spent most of the day doing debaucherous college things...Oh well I only have a little over a week left. I have to enjoy it while it lasts. It would be really awesome if Glee graduation didn't have to coincide with my own college graduation. It makes it just that much more depressing.**

**I imagine that since their sex talk Burt and Kurt have grown a great deal in how much they're able to discuss with each other. I like to think that at this point in Kurt's life he's learned to be extremely open with his Dad. This chapter is sort of a manifestation of that. Hope you enjoy.**

**This story is based on a prompt and discussion with the amazing Megachrisfan. I post updates and previews on my Tumblr, practical-amanda.**

Kurt couldn't remember the last time he had allowed himself to just curl into a ball and cry. His life was far from perfect, but he was busy and had a careful image to uphold. Most of the time, breaking down simply wasn't an option, but when Kurt got home from his aborted dinner with Blaine, it's exactly what he did.

There was a note on the door to his bed room from Sebastian saying that he was going out for the night and not to 'wait up' (as if Kurt ever would), leaving the house blissfully empty. It's not that Kurt had a problem showing himself at his most vulnerable to his best friend, quite the contrary, but Kurt wasn't really ready for another lecture encouraging him to get with Blaine. It was the last thing that he needed right now.

He went into his room, put his bag down, kicked off his shoes and pants, and crawled under the covers and into bed. He scrunched himself up as small as he was capable of and finally let it all go. For the time being, he allowed himself the luxury of reveling in his misery.

He was sad, scared, and embarrassed by his actions, but more than anything else, he was confused. He was firm in his convictions about waiting for love and he had never questioned his own judgement until meeting Blaine. The other man seemed to just swoop into his life with his big doe eyes and his stupid bow ties and suddenly Kurt was questing a major part of his life philosophy, a part of his life philosophy that he was pretty sure got him where he was today.

After about twenty minutes, Kurt's crying quieted to the occasional sniffle and shuddering breath and the room was once again quiet enough to hear the soft buzzing of his phone from his messenger bag. He leaned over the side of the bed so he could get his phone without getting up. His eyes growing huge at the sight of 11 notifications, all messages and phone calls from Blaine.

When he flipped open the phone he saw that he had missed six calls from the other man and his messages all implored him to call Blaine back.

_Please call when you get this. I'm so sorry I upset you._

_Kurt, I'm so extremely sorry. I was out of line and I'm sorry I upset you. Please call me back!_

_I'm sorry I keep texting and calling, but I'm worried about you. Please just let me know you're okay._

_Please, please just let me know if you got home okay._

_Kurt, you're freaking me out please just answer me. I'm seriously so, so sorry that I upset you._

Kurt didn't know what to do. He was in no way ready to face Blaine right now, but he also felt guilty that Blaine was so worried about him. As he was contemplating what he should do another text came in from Finn this time.

_Dude, he won't tell me what happened, but Blaine is bugging out. He won't stop calling me. Are you all right?_

Finn was giving him an out. This would work just fine for now. He quickly composed a reply to his brother.

_Tell him I'm fine Finn and that I'll see him tomorrow at nine for rehearsal. I'm just not feeling very well right now._

Kurt was about to turn off his phone completely for the night when he got a better idea. He held down speed dial number two and after a few rings an excited and familiar voice came through the line.

"Kurt, it's so good to hear from you," Carole said, before Kurt had a chance to identify himself. He could always rely on his Step-mom to give him a little boost of confidence when he needed it. "How are you? How's the new play going?"

"It's okay," Kurt said, trying not to sound like he had just been crying. "Can I promise to call you this weekend for a really long chat and ask you to put my dad on? I uh...I just really need to talk to him."

Kurt could practically see Carole nodding understandingly, "Of course, Honey. He's just in the other room. I'll go get him."

Kurt only had to wait a few more minutes before he heard his Dad's voice floating through the phone. That alone was enough to comfort him, if only the slightest bit.

"Hey, Kiddo. What's up?" Burt asked. "Carole said you wanted to talk. Is everything okay? Not that I don't love hearing from you, but it's unusual for you to call outside of our typical Sunday morning skype sessions."

Kurt sighed into the phone. He knew that his dad was more than willing to give him all the time he needed to collect his thoughts. Burt had always been a patient man that way. He knew when Kurt needed a push and when he just needed time to figure out how he wanted to say something, but Kurt didn't want to keep his dad waiting and likely worrying for too long.

"I don't know, Dad," he began, still grasping for words. "I just...things have been sort of weird for me lately. I'm...you know, fine and everything, but I've been going through a bunch of stuff and I just don't really know how to handle it. I know it's sort of immature to run to you Dad when you're having problems, but I honestly don't know who else would understand. I'm sorry I'm rambling."

"No way, kid. You're never too old to go to your old man for advice," Burt said. "How about we try and make this a little easier. Can you start the story from the beginning. Do you when you started feeling this way?"

Kurt huffed a little, a bit miffed, but not all together surprised at his Dad's ability to get strait to the crux of a problem without even knowing what it was, "I guess...I guess it all started when I met Blaine." Kurt said in a tiny voice, trying hard to ignore the fact that he was finally admitting it out loud. Blaine Anderson had turned his world upside down.

"Ah...so it's that kind of problem. I see," Burt said with a small chuckle.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt practically squawked, feeling a little indignant at his father's teasing tone.

"It's not supposed to mean anything, Kurt. Just tell me to whole story and I promise I won't say another word," Burt said, barely managing to suppress another chuckle.

Over the years Kurt and his Dad had perfected the art of talking to each other, even about the most awkward subjects. After the potentially scarring, but ultimately important sex talk Burt had given him when he was a junior in high school, talking to each other had also included boy issues. Up until now, however, Kurt had never really had an issue of this nature to discuss. Kurt told his Dad everything, the whole story from first seeing Blaine in the coffee shop to re-writing the second half of his script so that it was inspired by him, only to have Blaine try out for the part a few weeks later. He talked about fighting his feelings for him, finally ending by recounted everything that had happened that evening right up to the half dozen text messages Blaine had sent him..

"It was so humiliating, Dad. I just ran out of there crying like an idiot. He must think I'm a crazy person," Kurt said emphatically, waving his arms around even though Burt couldn't see him.

"I'm sure he doesn't think that, Kurt," Burt said. "In fact, by the sound of those text message it sounds like he cares about you. I know what happened tonight was a bit embarrassing, but as for the rest of it I don't see a problem."

"Are you kidding me?" Kurt began, but Burt cut him off.

"No wait, let me finish. Kurt, you know I love you and I think you're an amazing and intelligent person, but you and I, we're the same. We're both stubborn as they come," Burt explained. "I know you have these crazy ideas about waiting before you allow yourself to fall in love and I've supported you because I trust you, and during high school and even college I honestly thought it was a good idea," he continued. "But, Kurt, as much as it pains me to say, you're not a kid anymore. I can't tell you what to do, but this isn't a bad age to start re-evaluating the way you operate a little. The plays you write, Kid, they're amazing. You're incredibly talented and smart, there's no denying that, but sometimes you're too smart for your own good."

"I really don't see your point here, Dad," Kurt said, not doing anything to hide the exasperation in his voice.

"My point," Burt said slowly, choosing his words carefully, "is that you can't try to outsmart the universe. Sometimes the right person walks into your life whether you're fifteen or fifty. We can't plan these things, Kiddo. They just happen," Burt added. "Now, I don't know this Blaine kid and I'm not trying to feed you some crap about him being 'the one,' but I will say that these feelings your starting to have might be a sign that it's time to open yourself up to someone. You're an amazing man, Kurt—the best man I know and you deserve to be loved."

Kurt, already weepy from his overly emotional evening, felt himself tearing up a little at his Dad's words, "I'll...I'll think about it, Dad. I promise I will."

"That's all I'm asking, Kurt," Burt said easily. "Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"No, that's it. Thank you Dad. I really appreciate it," Kurt said. "I'll call you on Sunday like always. Love you."

"Love you too, kid," and with that both men hung up the phone and Kurt's head was already whirring with everything his Dad has said.

0000000000

The next morning, Kurt woke up to someone knocking on his apartment door. He was just dragging himself out of bed and putting on the first pair of pants he could put his hands on, when he heard Sebastian shuffling towards the door and opening it to a still unknown person.

"K. Humps, you owe me for this one. I'm hungover and I was not planning on waking up the the dulcet sounds of your cast members banging on my door," Sebastian said, yelling over his shoulder to Kurt.

"I'm really sorry to bother you, but I just really needed to talk to Kurt before rehearsal today and he wasn't answering his phone. I didn't realize he had...um...company. I'll just be going," Kurt's heart fluttered at the sound of Blaine's voice at his apartment door.

Remembering the humiliation of yesterday, though, he schooled himself into his normal demeanor, "Can it, Smythe. We both know you have to get up for work now anyway so don't get your boxer briefs in a bunch," Kurt said flicking Sebastian in the ear. "And Blaine, you don't have to leave. This isn't a guest. It's just Sebastian, my idiot room mate and the real life Samuel."

"Oh, wow," Blaine said, looking a little sheepish as he allowed Kurt to take his coat, "it's um...good to meet you," Blaine said, shaking Sebastian's hand.

"You as well," Sebastian said before retreating back to his room, "I'll just go get ready for work. Let me know if you need a condom."

Kurt stared daggers at the back of his best friend's head, but Blaine seemed content to ignore Sebastian's comment as Kurt led him into the living room. "Sorry to just barge in on you like this, but I really needed to see you before we got to the theater today. I hope it's okay I go your address from Finn."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. Look, Blaine, I'm actually sort of glad your here," Kurt said gesturing for Blaine to sit next to him on the couch. "I'm sorry I never called you back last night, but I really needed that time to think. I'm really sorry for my behavior yesterday. If nothing else I shouldn't have run out on you like that. It was immature."

"No, Kurt," Blaine cut in, "I'm the one who should be sorry. You had just finished telling me what a big deal that kind of intimacy was for you and I just sort of went for it without asking. That was wrong of me. I just..." Blaine trailed off a bit, not sure how much he should say. He finally settled on a safe, but honest choice, "you deserve that Kurt. You deserve good things and I just hope my tendency to put my foot in my mouth and my total obliviousness didn't put you off romance forever."

Kurt laughed a little at that, but the sentiment was appreciated, "I wouldn't worry about it Blaine. Any problems I have with romance and intimacy are entirely self-created. I was surprised by was you did last night, but I understand why you did it and I appreciate it."

Blaine looked up at Kurt in surprise, "wait...you do? You know?" Blaine said, starting to panic a little bit that Kurt had figured him out so easily. Though he reminded himself that kissing someone in a secluded booth at a popular date restaurant was less than subtle.

"Of course I do. I know how seriously you take your craft and I do too. We'll have to be comfortable with each other for this play to work," Kurt said, giving Blaine what he hoped was a reassuring smile and a pat on the knee.

"Oh right...that," Blaine said deflating a little. He wasn't sure if he was relieved that Kurt hadn't actually caught on or disappointed.

"So we're okay then?" Kurt asked, eyes filled with hope and there was nothing Blaine could do to deny that look.

"Of course, Kurt. We were never not okay. I just wanted to talk things out," Blaine said with a smile, pulling himself backup to his normal cheerful self. "We have a little time before rehearsal. How about I buy you a coffee—you know, as one last apology."

"Well, I'll say again that you have nothing to apologize for, but who am I to turn down free coffee? Just give me a minute while I get changed."

**I'm super tired so please excuse the inevitable type-os. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ordinarily if I'm going to be MIA for two days, I would tell you people, but my two best guy friends barreled into my house on Friday afternoon and declared that we were going camping at a creak by my college campus. It was amazing and so much fun, but I realized this morning when I sat down to write that I hadn't updated in two days. Sorry about that!**

**I hope you're all having a wonderful weekend and that the weather is as nice wherever you are as it is in Northern Ohio right now. There is a song aluded to in this chapter that I'm going to intentionally keep under wraps for now. Megachrisfan shall remain the only one to know for now haha. **

**This story is based on a prompt and discussion with the amazing Megachrisfan. I post updates and previews on my Tumblr, practical-amanda. Feel free to stop by just to say hello!**

Morning coffee before their rehearsals became somewhat of a habit for Kurt and Blaine. It only took a week for Kurt to convince Blaine to stop paying for him and a week and a half for Kurt to realize just how frequent their coffee not dates were getting.

"One medium drip and a skim mocha, coming right up," the barista said with a smile before Kurt could say a word.

"Oh, wow," Kurt said, "you have a good memory."

"Hardly," the woman said with a laugh, taking Kurt's card and handing him the receipt to sign, "you and that boyfriend of yours have been in here every day lately."

Kurt blanched at her words, staring wide eyed for a moment before he could get a word out, "He's...not...I mean we're not...he's not my boyfriend," Kurt said. "Friends...we're just friends."

"Oh," she said shrugging and pushing Kurt's order towards him. She didn't even have the decency to look embarrassed, "wel,l too bad. You two would make a cute couple."

With that she turned to the next customer. Kurt was left with his own thoughts as he moved to the side table to doctor the drinks appropriately. A few weeks ago, a comment like that would have sent him screaming for the hills, but he was being genuine with his father. He really was trying, and thinking in ernest about re-evaluating his policy on relationships. He wasn't about to run into the arms of the first guy who asked, but he was trying his best to take his Dad's advice and hanging out with Blaine wasn't hurting the endeavor at all.

"Mmm...perfect," Blaine said, taking a long draw from the mug Kurt had placed in front of him. "You even put cinnamon in it for me. You're my hero," he said, raising his hand dramatically to his heart.

"You and your coffee, honestly," Kurt laughed. "You'd think that all the worlds secrets were written in the grounds with the way you go on about it."

"It's the gods nectar, Kurt. I've explained this to you many times already," Blaine said earnestly. "I know you don't believe in god, but I'm going to go ahead and say that coffee is earthly proof of some kind of higher power."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but it was good natured and then took a swig from his own cooling drink, "no wonder you became an actor. You're such a drama queen."

"That's true," Blaine agreed. "So did you ever finish rewriting the song for young Kurt?"

"I'm almost there," Kurt said, pulling some sheet music out of his messenger bag. "You can take a look at it if you want. I decided to just scrap the old song and go in an entirely new direction with it. Of course I'll have to get it past the producers before I make any permanent changes, but I think it's a definiteimprovement."

"Can I take it home with me and tell you what I think tomorrow?" Blaine asked. "I want to give it my undivided attention."

"Yeah, that's fine," Kurt said, handing Blaine a folder to keep everything together. "I have the chorus and a few verses written, but I'm not really sure what to do with the bridge. Feel free to write down any sage ideas," Kurt added.

"Will do," Blaine said, tucking the sheets away. "So do you think we're ready for Tuesday? How many people do you think will be there?"

"Well, I know there will be at least four different critics in the audience. They won't publish anything, but they're acquaintances of mine or my producers and they'll give us some feedback," Kurt replied. "As for the actual audience, I wanted to keep it pretty small, probably only about two hundred and fifty people. We'll block off the rest of the seats so it doesn't seem totally empty in there."

"Sounds good," Blaine said. "I'm a little nervous, but it's a good nervous I think. Never hurt anyone to be a little nervous."

"You'll be fine—great actually. You'll charm the pants off everyone as always," Kurt said.

Blaine didn't respond, but his cheeks pinked slightly under the praise, "Did you still want me to go ahead and book that club for Sunday night," Kurt had told Blaine that he was hoping to have a cast get together to celebrate their first week of work shop shows. Blaine had volunteered to book a club that was owned by friends of his. "They have karaoke and everything."

Kurt giggled a little at Blaine's enthusiasm, but he knew that given the crowd, karaoke would actually be perfect. "As long as they have drinks and a dance floor, I'm sure it will be great. It'll be the cast and close friends so I guess tell them like seventy five people. That should be about right."

"I'll take care of it tomorrow," Blaine said, tipping his head back to get the last of his coffee. "We should probably head out. Rehearsal starts in about twenty minutes," With that the two men headed off to the theater together.

0000000000

"Um...I think maybe we should take this number from the top..." Artie said, giving the group of dancers on stage a deadpanned look. "That wasn't...ideal," they had been attempting the big closing number for about forty five minutes now and it just seemed to be getting sloppier.

"That's one way of putting it," Kurt said from the stage. He and Blaine weren't really required to dance much as they were just sort of standing in the front and singing while the others dance around them. They had a bit of choreography of their own, but it was minimal. "I feel like I'm watching the first few scenes of a mediocre production of _A Chorus Line_," Kurt said, turning towards the dancers to give them a surly look. "Our aim is Broadway here people, not the Paper Mill Playhouse," Blaine gave him a slightly reproachful look, eyebrows raised and Kurt just responded with a shrug of his shoulders.

The next run was at least a bit smoother and Artie told everyone to break for lunch. Kurt gave a scathing look to no one in particular and made his way down to the seating area next to Artie and Finn.

"It could really be worse," Finn said, ever the optimist, "and besides we still have a bunch of rehearsals before Tuesday. They'll get it. I bet Mike would be willing to come in a few more times to reteach some of the moves before we go up as well."

Kurt began violently stabbing his Cobb salad with his fork, scowl never leaving his face, "yeah well, that attitude is all fine and good, but when this flops, you're not the one who will look like an idiot."

"It's not going to flop," Artie assured him, taking a bite of his sandwich. "You need to calm yo-self, Kurt. That vain in your forehead is doing funny thingsagain. I'm going to go have a chat with the girl playing Rachel. She wasn't quite grating enough in the scene we did earlier," with that he wheeled away leaving the two brothers behind him.

"Do you think she'll come see the show?" Finn asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. Kurt didn't need to ask which "her" he was referring to. "You know, just cause it would be cool to see her or whatever. Just...catch up."

Kurt gave Finn a sympathetic look, a nice change from the scowl he was previously sporting, "It's okay to miss her, Finn. I miss her too," Kurt said patting Finn on the shoulder. "I'm going to go work on some stuff with Blaine, but I'll call her this weekend and I'll let you know what she says."

0000000000

Kurt found Blaine sitting on the floor by himself, eating pasta out of a tupperware container. He was listening to music on his headphones, but he pulled them out when he saw Kurt approaching.

"Is it okay if I sit here with you?" Kurt asked, pointing it the spot next to Blaine. He hadn't really needed to go over anything with him, but he wasn't too keen on spending time with Finn when he was in one of his 'remembering Rachel' moods.

"Of course," Blaine said pulling his bag out of the way to make room for Kurt to sit. The two fell into a comfortable silence, both just sitting and enjoying their lunches quietly. A few times Blaine looked like he was about to say something, but cut himself off. Finally, Blaine put his pasta down and turned fully to Kurt. "Kurt, can I ask you something?" Kurt look surprised at the sudden question, but just shrugged and agreed. "I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I was just wondering...why are...umm...why are you so sassy to everyone but me?"

Kurt didn't look mad, just confused, "uh...what?"

"Oh god, that came out totally wrong," Blaine mumbled. "I just mean...you're sort of surly to most people, especially the people you're close with and...I don't know, I feel like we've gotten to be sort of good friends over the past few weeks and I've just noticed that you're...nice to me. Not that you're not nice...but like. Ugh, I need to start over. I like the way you ast around me, but you just seem a little softer when it's just the two of us. I'm not complaining...I was just wondering if there was a reason," Blaine groaned and buried his face in his hands. "None of this is coming our right is it?"

Kurt didn't really know how to respond to that. He hadn't noticed that he had been treating Blaine differently, but now that he thought about it, he found himself softening when the other man was around him, "I don't really know what to say," Kurt said, not in a defensive way, but a genuine way. "I guess I just feel differently around you than I do most people," Kurt said, honestly.

Blaine gave him a long look, once again appearing like he was on the cusp of saying something, but this time he refrained and started shuffling through his script instead, "One day, Kurt," Blaine said, chuckling to himself, "one day I'll understand you."

0000000000

That night Blaine got home to a note from Quinn telling him that she was going out with friends and that there was left over lasagna in the refrigerator. Sure enough, he saw a generous piece neatly sitting on a plate in the fridge with plastic wrap over it.

He preheated the oven to warm it up and walked over to his keyboard to take a look at the unfinished song Kurt had given him. He tried not to think to much about the conversation they had at the theater earlier that day. Kurt kept him constantly guessing, a fact that didn't make it any easier to ignore the crush that Blaine had been slowly developing for his co-star Falling for the person playing opposite you was the biggest cliché in the book, but since Kurt was essentially playing himself, he didn't think it was so bad.

He puttered around for a bit with some warm ups. He got up once to pop his dinner in the fully heated oven, but when he got back he finally settled down to start playing Kurt's song. He took a moment to get the melody down and then began to play in earnest, letting the soft, gentle tune tell him another story that would help him understand Kurt Hummel.

**I don't think this counts as a cliff hanger...I hope it doesn't. I don't tend to want to write those in piece meal fiction.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you all so much for your feedback and kind reviews. I promise I'll get back to all of you soon, but I've just been so behind on everything. Senior week is crazy fun, but it's mostly just crazy haha. **

**I'd like to let you all know that I wrote a Bike Chummel one shot called "We Are Family." It's about Tina acting as a surrogate for Kurt and Blaine's child. It's a series of snippets from all nine months of the pregnancy. I'd love it if you guys would take a look. I really value your opinions. **

**This story is based on a prompt and discussion with the amazing Megachrisfan. I post updates and previews on my Tumblr, practical-amanda. Feel free to stop by just to say hello!**

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine jogged after Kurt to catch up to him after rehearsal, "wait up!" Kurt spun around and waited for Blaine to reach him, "Hey, I'm glad I caught you. I know we couldn't meet for coffee this morning, but a friend of mine is playing a show at a bar downtown. I was thinking we could get some drinks and I'll tell you what I thought of the new song."

Kurt was taken aback, albeit in a pleasant way. He had been running late that morning and didn't get a chance to stop for coffee and he was glad that Blaine wanted to make up for missing their ritual. "That sounds like fun. Are you going there now or did you want to meet later?" Kurt asked.

"I should probably go home and change out of rehearsal clothes," Blaine said looking down at his sweatpants and t-shirt. "Why don't I pick you up at home and we can walk there together...say around eight?"

"That works fine for me. What kind of club is it? What should I wear?" Kurt said, mentally sifting through his wardrobe, already trying to piece together the perfect outfit.

Blaine laughed. He loved fashion as much as the next young homosexual man, but Kurt's preoccupation with his clothes was unmatched, "it's pretty casual. I'm sure whatever you come up with will blow me and everyone else out of the water."

Kurt gave Blaine a small smile and ducked his head down to hide his blush, "I guess I'll just text you my address then?" Blaine agreed and for the time being the two men parted ways.

0000000000

Kurt emerged from his bedroom, showered and dressed impeccable, just in time to see Sebastian sit on the couch with a few of his guy friends to watch college basketball. Kurt had always been a little jealous of Sebastian's ability to fit in with more stereotypically "manly" men, but he'd mostly gotten over it since high school. It was just a side effect he would have to deal with in exchange for how fabulous he was.

"Are you going to sit and watch with us, Kurt?" one of the guys, Brian Kurt thought, asked, drawing the attention of the rest of the group to Kurt.

Sebastian let out a low laugh, "Not in that outfit he's not. Where are you going, Killer."

Kurt looked down at his outfit. He was wearing one of his tightest pairs of black pants. They were Alexander McQueen and had safety pins running up the side. On top he was wearing a candy apple red button down with a few strategically buckled, leather bondage straps. "I'm just having a few drinks with a friend. It's nothing special."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows at him, "I see," he said skeptically. "And does this friend of yours happen to also be your smokin' hot co-star named Blaine Anderson?"

Kurt fought valiantly to keep the blush off of his face, but to no avail, "yes, I'm going out with Blaine, but I don't see what the big deal is," Kurt scoffed. "He's helping me with a new song."

"Okay, so you're saying that you're going to wear an outfit like that the next time we get drinks?" Sebastian asked, feigning innocence. "I didn't get the memo that this was the new thing for you. I'll order myself some ass-less chaps for our next movie night."

The other three men in the room look confused at the exchange, but Kurt just ignored them and Sebastian and stalked into the kitchen, pretending to clean until Blaine arrived to pick him up.

0000000000

"This place is nice. I've never been here before," Kurt said, looking around at the Jazz club he and Blaine had just entered. "The clubs that Sebastian likes to take me to are always so loud and sweaty. This is much nicer."

Blaine laughed at that, "Yeah, that's not really my scene. Why don't you go find us a table and I'll get us some drinks," Blaine said gesturing towards the bar. "What would you like?"

"Um...I'll have a vodka martini," Kurt said pulling out his wallet to give Blaine some cash.

"Don't even think about it, dummy," Blaine said, pushing his hand away. "It's on me," and before Kurt had time to protest he was gone, walking towards the bar.

It was fairly crowded and by the time Blaine came back with the drinks, Kurt was already settled at a table, lost in thought. He was brought out of his daydreaming by the sound of the two glasses being set on the table, "A Bloody Mary—isn't is night time?" Kurt joked, pointing towards Blaine's drink choice.

"Hey, haven't you ever had pancakes for dinner?" Blaine said, taking a sip form the spicy drink. "They're my favorite any time of day," Kurt nodded as if to say good point and then lapsed back into silence, taking tiny sips from his own beverage. "So I listened to the new song. I have to say I think it's a huge improvement for that scene. It's beautiful and simple at the same time. It sounds like it could really be the thoughts of a child without being too immature."

"I'm glad you think so," Kurt beamed back. "I'm still not sure what to do about the bridge though."

"Ah, allow me," Blaine said, pulling a notebook of score paper out of his bag and opening it up to a page where he had scribbled a few lines. "Feel free to veto any and all of my ideas, but I think some of this might work."

The two men worked quietly, only half listening to the singer on stage. Blaine and Kurt each got up once to refill both of their drinks. By the time they were done writing the complete song, both men with just over the line of tipsy and lapsing into a comfortable silence, taking a few minutes to enjoy the smooth sounds of jazz music.

Blaine was the first to break the silence, "Penny for your thoughts?" he asked, resting his chin on his hand and staring back at Kurt. The other man couldn't help the fluttering in his chest from the intensity of Blaine's gaze.

"Oh, I don't know," Kurt replied, "I guess I was just thinking about the conversation we had the other day. You know the one where you asked me why I treat your differently," Blaine made a noise of understanding, but didn't respond, sensing that Kurt had more to say. "You're not really the only one. I'm nice to my Dad and my Step-Mom and Sebastian and I have our moments of seriousness, but I've known them all forever. I've only known you for a little over a month. It doesn't make sense."

"I don't know," Blaine said, giving Kurt a sympathetic look. "Sometimes two people can connect more quickly than others. It's not unheard of."

"I guess," Kurt said, letting out a long breath. "It's just...most nights I stay up late at night, hoping the the next day I'll be able to let go of the angry shell I built up in high school. Every time I swear to myself the next day will be different, that I'll go back to being the understanding, kind person that I was when I was younger—the person I still am when I'm with you."

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself," Blaine said reaching across the table and taking Kurt's hand in his own. "I like the sassy Kurt, too. It's just a different side of you is all," Blaine said, giving him a smile and not bothering to let go of his hand. Kurt didn't try to pull away either.

"I know. It's just," Kurt took a second to gather his thoughts. "Sometimes I feel like I'm two different people trapped in the same body."

Blaine snorted at that, but it was humorless, "I know exactly how you feel," Kurt gave Blaine a surprised look, "I'm serious. You took the words right out of my mouth. I suppose my situation isn't exactly the same as yours, but sometimes it's no fun to be an introvert parading as an extrovert."

"Is that what you feel like you are?" Kurt asked, taking another swig from his practically empty drink.

Blaine nodded, "I understand being guarded, Kurt. We both are. It's just in different ways," Blaine began to explain. "You hide behind your sass and your biting wit," he paused to smile and squeeze Kurt's hand, "and I...well I realized a long time ago that if you act friendly, happy, and confident all the time, no one ever asks you if you're okay. That's the scariest question in the world to me. I'm not really good at...talking about my feelings."

Kurt gave Blaine a long look that was laced with sympathy, "we make quite the pair," Kurt said. "I guess it's good we have each other then."

Blaine agreed, "I'm glad you feel like you can be yourself around me," Blaine said. "It makes me feel like I can do the same. And I think all the sides of you are fantastic," Blaine added, his words were slurring slightly as he had finished his third drink, "especially you're backside in those pants," Kurt nearly spat out the last sip of his drink laughing.

"Oh my god, Blaine, way to ruin a moment!" Kurt said, just barely containing his laughter. "We were having this beautiful moment of friendship and then you go and bring up my butt!"

"Hey, don't blame me. I'm only human," Blaine said yanking Kurt up to dance. The taller man let out a small squeak as he was being twirled onto the dance floor. "You're the one who picked out those pants."


	14. Chapter 14

**If I had a dollar for every time I outlined this chapter and then completely changed what I wanted to do...well I would only have about ten dollars, but still...I thought that given the direction I want the story to take, this was the best option. I hope you enjoy, as always!**

**I'm just going to go ahead and not even touch the finale. There's just too much to be said and I don't think I'm the one that needs to say it. You come here for serious AU not the horrors of actual cannon haha.**

**This story is based on a prompt and discussion with the amazing Megachrisfan. I post updates and previews on my Tumblr, practical-amanda. Feel free to stop by just to say hello!**

The next morning Kurt woke up to the sun streaming in through his curtains. He must have forgotten to close his blinds last night. He felt a very dull throb in his head, nothing compared to some of the hangovers he'd had in the past and the pain was overpowered by a wonderful warmth that spread throughout his body and a mildly familiar and entirely welcome scent that seemed to be all around him. In fact it almost smelled a little bit like...

"Mmmm...good morning," a sleepy voice came from above him and he stared open mouthed at the image of Blaine, hair sleep mussed and eyes still blurry.

Kurt was relieved slightly by fact that they were both fully clothed, but the events of last night were still a bit hazy. He remembered going to the bar and dancing with Blaine. He remembered drinking...lots of drinking. He remembered Blaine being too drunk to get home and offering to let him stay over and he remembered when they got upstairs and...oh god, Blaine was staring uncertainly back at him, waiting patiently for a response, "oh um...good morning. I uh...sort of forgot you were sleeping over. I didn't mean to just gape like that."

Blaine's face dropped very slightly before he schooled it back into his typical expression, "So you don't...you don't remember anything from last night?"

Without thinking, Kurt latched on, "no, I don't remember anything," he almost backtracked when he saw the expression on Blaine's face, but it was too late. "Guess I shouldn't drink so much next time," he added, laughing nervously.

Blaine swallowed thickly, "yeah, guess so."

Kurt pulled himself out of bed and started busying himself with his skin care routine, mostly because he couldn't bare to see the look on Blaine's face for much longer. He fell back onto his old standby, jokes and snark, "damn it, Anderson, I finally get a guy into my bed and I'm not even getting any," Kurt realized too late that this joke might have been in poor taste, but once again it was too late.

Blaine could feel tears prickling the corners of his eyes and figured that it might be time for a quick exit, "right," he said getting up and pulling jeans over his boxer briefs, "I should probably get going, though. I don't want Quinn to worry." He was out the door before Kurt could even respond.

He didn't count on being road blocked by Kurt's obnoxious room mate, "how's it going killer," Sebastian said, taking a small bite of his toast. "Nice job keeping it down last night. I really appreciate it, but for next time you should know. I don't have a problem wearing ear plugs."

"We didn't um...do anything," Blaine said, pulling on his shoes and coat to make a hasty exit. "It's not like that."

Sebastian raised one eyebrow at Blaine with a face that reminded him eerily of Kurt, "Nothing may have happened last night, but it is most certainly 'like that' whether or not Tinkerbell in there is ready to admit it."

"Right, I'm just going to...go," Blaine said and with a little half wave to Sebastian he was out the door, ready for a long morning of complaining to Quinn and drowning his sorrows in salt and vinegar.

0000000000

"He just pretended he didn't remember?" Quinn said disbelievingly, attempting to get the story right. "You woke up snuggled together and he just acted like nothing happened?"

"Well, I mean, technically I don't know if he was bluffing or not, but we only had about four drinks each, so unless he's a crazy lightweight, it seems that way," Blaine said, stuffing too many chips into his mouth at once. "And besides, how can you forget the most perfect kiss of all time? I don't care how drunk he was," Blaine added, pouting into the chip bag.

Quinn had to physically contain her laughter at her friends melodrama, but that was Blaine for you, "haven't you kissed him like...dozens of times at this point?"

"I've kissed _Kevin _before, but this was the first time I'd ever kissed _Kurt_," Blaine said a little dreamily. "It was magical Quinn and he doesn't even remember."

"Or is pretending not to remember for some reason."

Blaine just continued to pout, "that would be even worse."

"Come on, Bee. If that boy doesn't realize how wonderful you are then he's not worth it," Quinn moved so that she could lay he head on Blaine's shoulder. "Why can't you see what a catch you are? You're gorgeous, talented, and one of the sweetest men I have ever met. If you ask me, this Kurt guy doesn't deserve you."

Blaine sighed, "Thanks, Quinn and I know I shouldn't get so down about it, but..." Blaine paused for a moment, "It's just, it's the first time I really felt something with another person since..."

"I know Blaine, I know."

0000000000

Sebastian had been laughing hysterically for the last three minutes. Kurt looked on, unamused, from the other side of the kitchen table, "Oh my god, Kurt, you just pretended you didn't remember? Are you insane?"

Kurt continued to glare, "I panicked okay! I woke up with this man, I've been head over heals in love with for over a month, suddenly in my bed and I jut didn't know what to do," Kurt realized what he had just said and clapped his hand instantly over his mouth.

Sebastian's laughter died down almost immediately, "What did you just say?" he asked. "Because you can't possibly have said what I think you just said. 'Head over heals in love'—Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt buried his face in his hands, "Shut up, okay. It doesn't even matter I screwed the whole thing up. There's nothing I can do about it now."

"Kurt, you can't possibly think that's true," Sebastian said quickly. "Just call him up. Say you're sorry or that you were just disoriented from a long night and that you would totally like to have another steamy make out session, pronto. In your own words of course."

Kurt looked like he was considering it for a moment, but almost as quickly his face hardened again, "No, it can't work. I'm just not cut out for this sort of thing," and with that Kurt slunk back into his bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

**I realized just now that I hadn't given Blaine's character a name yet...one of you should name him haha.**

**The song in this chapter is "Do You Love Me" by Guster. This is the second time it's cropping up in the story and it's also where this fic gets its name. Again, I'm not posting full lyrics here, but I encourage you to go on youtube and listen. Not only is it a good song, but I think it will help with understanding of the story. In fact, if you're going to listen to one song in this story, this should probably be it since it's relatively important to the plot.**

**This story is based on a prompt and discussion with the amazing Megachrisfan. I post updates and previews on my Tumblr, practical-amanda. Feel free to stop by just to say hello!**

"You just...you don't understand," Kurt shouted, turning his back to Blaine. "It's not that simple."

"That's why I'm asking you to help me. Help me understand," Blaine reached a tentative hand out, but pulled back at the last minute. "I want this. I want us and I think you want the same thing, but I can't do this back and forth forever."

"I...I know. I know you can't," Kurt said hanging his head and letting one tear escape. "Just, give me a few days and I promise I'll get back to you, once and for all. Is that okay?"

Blaine sighed, but nodded his head, "I guess it's going to have to be."

"Cut!" Artie yelled from the audience. "That was great you guys. I'm pretty sure that's all we need from you today unless you have any notes, Kurt." They had been working on fine tuning the emotional climax of the show for the entire afternoon and Kurt and Blaine were finally getting it. Everyone seemed pretty confident that they would have a good first show the next day.

It's a good thing that Kurt and Blaine were both actors, and damn good ones at that, because they could have won a Tony for the performance they'd been putting on for each other for the last few days. Kurt was still pretending that he had no idea they kissed and that they were still the best of friends and Blaine was pretending that he didn't suspect that Kurt was pretending not to know that they kissed. It was messy and complicated and one feather of an incident could unleash everything that was being bottled up, but for now it was working...sort of.

"Hey, Kurt," Finn called after him, as he was packing his satchel to leave, "I wanted to ask you something about that last scene. I know we can't get it done for tomorrow, but would you consider writing another song for Blaine to sing while he's waiting for Kevin to decide. Artie and I were talking and it just seemed like that was missing."

"I hadn't really thought of that, but it might be a good idea," Kurt said, cocking his head to the side in thought. "How about after tomorrow when I meet with some of the critics and the producers I'll bring it up."

Finn and Kurt left the theater together. They didn't realize, however, that Blaine had heard the conversation and was busy making a plan of his own.

0000000000

Kurt went straight home that night, hoping to have a relaxing evening before opening night the next day. Sebastian wouldn't be home for another hour or so, so he decided to start dinner for both of them. He was just about to pan fry the zucchini/black bean burgers, when he heard his phone chime that he had a new email. He was planning to just glance at it and get back to dinner, but when he saw it was from Blaine he decided to go to his computer and see what it was.

_Hey Kurt,_

_Sorry, but I couldn't help but over hear the conversation you were having with Finn earlier today. You can feel free to completely shoot this down, but I wrote this song a while ago and I think it might be perfect. I could play it in my sleep, so doing it tomorrow wouldn't be much of a problem if you think it would make the show better. I attached an mp3 of me singing it in this email. Let me know what you think._

_Blaine_

_PS- I'm not always so great with words. I'm much better at expressing things through music. So just...listen carefully okay? In a way, this song's for you._

Kurt clickedthe link to start downloading the song and when his itunes opened and started playing it, he immediately recognized the song that he had first heard Blaine playing in the coffee shop—the song that had inspired Blaine's part in the first place.

_I wanna wake you from your dream,_

_I wanna know just who you're talking to when your singin' in your sleep_

_I wanna find out what it means_

_Do you love me?_

_I got marbles in my mouth,_

_A Thousand words I want to say, but it's impossible to spit 'em out._

Kurt clapped his hand over his mouth in shock. This couldn't be happening. He wasn't ready for this. What was he supposed to say to Blaine? It was obvious that Blaine was no longer comfortable with the tense, but consistent manner in which they had been essentially ignoring anything between them. Ignoring it at this point would be impossible, but that didn't make Kurt feel any better about it. He was almost in full on panic mode when he heard Sebastian come through the door.

"Are you making that vegan crap again?" Sebastian called from the kitchen. "We're men, Kurt, not rabbits. Of all the things you could have picked up from Rachel Berry..."

Kurt moped his way into the kitchen, "better that then her sense of style," he said in a half hearted attempt at their usual banter. He had opened the song on his phone and was in the process of replaying Blaine's song through one ear bud. He was only becoming progressively un-calm, but he still couldn't stop listening.

"What's your beef," Sebastian said in his typical, unsympathetic tone. "You look like our lap dog just took a crap in you Gucci loafers."

"We don't have a dog," he said absentmindedly putting some oil into the pan and cooking the patties. When sebastian leveled Kurt with a raised eyebrow and a bitch look that was rivaled only by his own, Kurt just shoved the ear buds towards him aggressively, "Listen to this."

Sebastian stuffed the buds into his ears and listened quietly while Kurt continued to putter around the kitchen. A few minutes later he pulled them out, "Yeah, it's pretty good. What's your point?"

"That is a new song that Blaine wants to put in the show," Kurt said turning off the stove and facing Sebastian fully. "He also told me that he feels the lyrics express how he feels about our relationship."

Sebastian's eyes widened and yanked the phone back to listen to it again more carefully. After another few minutes he had finished his second listen, "well, this should be a surprise to essentially no one. I guess I didn't realize Blaine had such big balls, just coming right out with it like that, but hey that will probably come in handy when you..."

"Sebastian!" Kurt said, shouting over what was sure to be a lewd comment. "That is so not the point right now. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Are you insane, Hummel? I knew you were stubborn as a mule, but I didn't know you were stupid too," Sebastian said flicking Kurt in the ear before he had a chance to bat his hand away. "I've been pussyfooting around it for years, but honestly I'm not going to do it anymore. You like to talk a big game, but I know you're completely miserable most of the time. You're my best friend, Kurt and I love you like a brother...actually more than my actual brother, but until you manage to get your head out of that perky butt of yours, I'm really done talking about Blaine. You have a gorgeous, talented, and by all accounts relatively sane man practically begging you to let him love you, a type that I assure you is at a premium even in New York City, and you're acting like a two year old. I know you wanted to put off love for your career, but for christ sakes grow up already!"

Sebastian was standing with his arms folded, winning a stare down with his room mate, "I...how long had you been waiting to say all of that?"

"About a year and a half, but it's gotten particularly bad recently," Sebastian said, face softening a little. "Look I'm sorry to be hard on you, but if I'm don't, no one else is going to say what needs to be said. That's why we work: brutal honesty no matter what."

Kurt nodded his head. It was true, no matter what, he and Sebastian had always depended on each other for the cold hard truth. "You're right...about all of it. I hate admitting that," Kurt said and the two of them laughed. "Oh, and if we're on the subject of brutal honesty, that tie went out of style like three seasons ago."


	16. Chapter 16

**AHHHHHHHHH I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I'm officially a college graduate. I've moved out of Ohio for good and I'm back in Manhattan. How I feel about that remains to be seen...**

**As for the story, I hope my major life event sufficiently explains a delay in posting, but you guys are so awesome I'm sure you don't mind. This story is winding down. There are probably only a few chapters left and then I'm going to be starting my summer job. I'm super excited about it, but I will have unreliable internet until the middle of August. Because of that I'm not going to start anymore WIPs until I get back. You can expect some one shots from me, but I don't want to write something long terms when I have no clue how long I will take to update. Please feel free to give me prompts. I love them! In fact this story wouldn't have been possible without one!**

**This story is based on a prompt and discussion with the amazing Megachrisfan. I post updates and previews on my Tumblr, practical-amanda. Feel free to stop by just to say hello!**

_Blaine,_

_Thank you for the song. I think it will be perfect in the show and I'm game to put it in tomorrow if you are. I'll just make sure everyone knows about it. We don't have to worry about the pit orchestra since you'll be accompanying yourself. _

_As for your post script, I think that I would be doing both of us a disservice if I answered you via email. I know that it might be difficult, but I think it would be best for us to hold off talking about it until tomorrow after the show. Why don't we get coffee and talk before the after party, my treat?_

_Once again, thanks for the song,_

_Kurt_

It was done. The email was sent out and the last opportunity for Kurt to do the cowardly thing and pretend nothing had happened left with it. He had spent the whole rest of the night thinking over what Sebastian had said. He even put in a phone call to his dad who essentially confirmed what Sebastian had said only a lot more gently. He had turned every possibility over and over in his head and while he still wasn't quite sure what would happen, he knew one thing for certain: he had to talk to Blaine.

"Ready for your big day?" Sebastian asked, heading into the kitchen and pulling down a bowl form the cabinet for cereal. "It's so handy having you as a best friend. You have no idea how impressive it is to date prospects to have tickets to the first work shop Kurt Hummel's new show, and a plus one to the after party."

"Yes, Sebastian, I'm very excited the first night in the manifestation of years of my life. I'm so glad you asked. Your concern means the world to me," Kurt replied, pushing the Cheerios towards his room mate. "Which of your many conquests are you going to bring?"

"Oh, I'm bringing out a new one for your big day. His name is Tony and he's a bartender," Sebastian said between mouthfuls, "but really his most important quality is his ass."

"A Tony who tends bar—how very Copacabana of you," Kurt said, choosing to ignore Sebastian's second comment. "I guess I should head out. I'd ask you to wish me luck, but I know you too well for that."

Sebastian gave him a salute, barely looking up from his food as Kurt walked out the door.

0000000000

It was over. The very first, open to the public, performance of _Gay Lima_, was officially done with. As much as Kurt had enjoyed the rush of performing for a live audience again and the dozens of compliments he had received from his friends and colleagues, assuring him that he had another broadway smash on his hands, he only had one thing on his mind. He had to talk to Blaine.

They had lots of practice pretending that nothing unusual was going on with them in the past, so after they agreed to talk after the show, they returned to normal, whatever that meant. It couldn't wait anymore, though and Kurt was standing in the wings, giving himself a pep talk as he watched Blaine go over some dance moved on the stage.

He took one final deep breath and stepped out onto the stage, "ready to go out and celebrate?" he asked as Blaine finished the spin he was working on and whipped his head around to face Kurt. "You uh...you did a great job."

"You did, too. You brought the house down," Blaine said, staring intently at Kurt, but not making a move to get any closer. "I'm just...um...working on this move. I messed it up tonight."

"I'm sure you'll get it tomorrow. I didn't even notice. I thought you were perfect," Kurt said. "So I guess we should probably..."

"Kurt, come here," Blaine said cutting him off and waving his hand to gesture for kurt to come closer. Kurt didn't hesitate and walked slowly over towards the other man. Kurt had to fight back his first instinct to pull away when Blaine took both of his hands in his own, but once he relaxed he found he liked the feeling. "Remember when I told you how difficult it is for me to talk about my feelings?" Kurt nodded. "Well then you'll understand that I really just need to get this out."

Kurt nodded again. He was planning to have a little more time to get his bearings, but apparently Blaine was determined to do this here. Kurt was grateful, however, that the other man was willing to take the reigns in this conversation, "I know we've spent a lot of time ignoring things that go on between the two of us. For christ sake we both know we kissed the other night," Kurt dropped his head in embarrassment at being caught, but Blaine just kept going. "I know we weren't that drunk, but I let you pretend it didn't happen because I get it. I get that you're scared of trusting someone with your heart and I can relate to that feeling. Heck, it's been years since I let someone get close to me like that."

Kurt gave Blaine a sad smile, but still didn't interrupt, "and I can't promise you that we will work out and I can't promise you that in a years time we both won't be heartbroken, but there are some things I can promise you," Blaine placed one of Kurt's hands over his heart. "I can promise to be there for you and care for you when you need it. I can promise to never hurt you on purpose. I can promise to stay up late with you watching those crappy reality shows that you love. I can promise to pretend not to notice when you take to long getting ready and are late to our dates. I promise I will never forget that you're allergic to cantaloupe and that you hate when there are raisins in your cookies. I can promise to embrace your sass. I can promise to give you my whole heart. And I can promise that if you let me do all of those things I'll be the happiest man in New York City."

Kurt stared wide eyed at Blaine. Never in a million years did he think that he would hear words like that directed at him. He was startled to feel a few tears sliding obtrusively down his face and he broke eye contact only momentarily to wipe his cheek on the shoulder of his sweater, "Blaine I...I don't know what to say. That was," Kurt looked down at his feet and then back up at Blaine. "That was beautiful."

"I know this stuff is hard for you and I'm willing to take things as slowly as you need. You don't have to say anything accept for yes," Blaine said, stepping a little further into Kurt's space. "Say yes we can be together, yes, you're willing to try this, and yes, Blaine, you can kiss me now."

Kurt let out a slow shaky breath, suppressing the urge to giggle at Blaine's last sentence. He was waiting or his reflexes to kick in, the voice in his head that he was sure would be shouting 'run away as fast as you can,' but it never came and there was only one thing left to do, "yes."

In a moment Blaine's lips were firmly pressed to Kurt's. If the two men thought their first drunken kiss was good, this one put it to shame. Blaine's lips softly massaged Kurt's, occasionally letting his tongue flick out for small kitten licks, but not allowing things to go too far.

There was more to talk about of course. They would need to sit down at their coffee shop and figure out exactly what they were and how to proceed going forward, but those were details they could work out later. What mattered now, was that Kurt never wanted Blaine to stop kissing him and the two were likely going to miss their own cast party.


	17. Chapter 17

**Really close to the end here guys. Probably only one or two chapters left. I'm excited, but sad to see it go. I had been trying to think of a song for Kurt to sing to Blaine in this chapter with no luck, but my mother unwittingly came to my rescue. I was listening to Love on Top this afternoon and she asked me if it was Chris Colfer singing. After I managed to stop laughing I informed her that no, it was not Chris Colfer, but Beyonce. After that I literally could not get the thought of him singing that song out of my head.**

**As for the other songs in this chapter we have Lost as Sea by Guster and White Baby Grand from the TV show Smash. I'm putting the breakdown of the duet at the end of chapter if you're interested. **

**PS Blaine's character finally has a name!**

**This story is based on a prompt and discussion with the amazing Megachrisfan. I post updates and previews on my Tumblr, practical-amanda. Feel free to stop by just to say hello!**

_Broadway Has a New Prince_

_The subtitle of the brand new musical by Kurt Hummel, Gay Lima: The Story of the Most Interesting Kid in All of Ohio may seem presumptuous, to some downright egomaniacal, but if even half of this semi auto-biographical musical is fact, then I'd have to agree. Not to mention, it might just be the most interesting thing to hit broadway in a long time._

_Audiences my have heard of Hummel from his previous work, Tony award winning play 'The Little Dog Laughed,' but no one has ever seen him like this. While his freshman offering was witty, topical, and on just the right side of edgy, 'Gay Lima' offers something completely different. This carefully crafted tale, woven together with original music by Hummel and his co-star, broadway newcomer Blaine Anderson, made the audience laugh heartily and cry audibly in the theater. The show did this all while driving home the ever present point of the show, "life can suck, but any artist worth their weight in salt has been through the ringer and it's worth it in the end._

_Speaking of the partnership between Hummel and Anderson, what is obviously a fruitful working relationship made for extremely believable chemistry, a highlight of the show. Watching Anderson's Brian slowly peal back the hard shell that was Hummel's Kevin was a treat. The relationship was inserted with a realism that one doesn't often see in a musical._

_Other highlights included the cheeky 'Lost at Sea' performed by Hummel and Greg Stevenson, who played Samuel, Kevin's snarky, but loveable best friend. The song managed to express the pain of feeling like the only gay kid in Ohio without being too much of a downer. Also, Hummel's impressive range soared in 'White Baby Grand,' an ode to his late mother._

_For me, the only low point was Sarah Gordon's character, Ruth. Her crazed reign over Kevin's high school Glee Club was almost cartoonish in its portrayal and so over the top that I found it almost unbelievable._

_Gay Lima: The Story of the Most Interesting Kid in All of Ohio opens on January 6th in the John Box Theater. Tickets are available online and through ticketmaster. _

0000000000

Kurt and Blainedidn't end up making it to a cast party until months later when the whole group was celebrating their few nights of previews and successful reviews at the same karaoke bar as their first opening night. Kurt spent a lot of his life waiting for the other shoe to drop. This was probably a major cause of his initial fear of getting into a relationship, but slowly, every day he was learning that things didn't need to be that way with Blaine. They're relationship was simple really: they were the best of friends and on top of that they were lovers. Kurt wouldn't say that he regretted staying single for so long, but he also didn't regret letting himself fall for Blaine. In fact, he was pretty sure that Blaine was one thing in his life he would never forget.

"What did you think?" Blaine said, a little breathless from an enthusiastic performance of 'Love Shack' he had just performed with Quinn. He was sporting a face splitting grin and a light flush that was probably due to the alcohol he had consumed.

Kurt shook his head at him, but gave him a kiss on the mouth and told him that he was wonderful, "it's my turn now though, Anderson and you better listen up because this one's for you," Kurt added with a cheeky wink, sauntering up the the stage, hips swinging.

Even though he was currently staring a musical that he himself penned, it wasn't frequent that Kurt got to show off the full extent of his range. He was determined to do so tonight. Maybe the world wasn't ready for his nearly unbelievable soprano, but ready or not his co-workers were about to witness it.

He had enlisted the help of a few chorus girls he had become close with as backup singers and grabbed onto the mike, ready to belt out the Beyonce classic.

_Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear (They say love hurts)_

_But I know (It's gonna take a little work)_

_Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my tears._

_And finally you put me first._

0000000000

"You *kiss* are *kiss* so *kiss* amazing *kiss*," after his performance Blaine had all but yanked Kurt off of the stage and dragged him back to his apartment. They hadn't moved in with each other or anything as serious as that, but at this point they spent more nights together than apart. Blaine began sucking an impressive mark onto the spot behind Kurt's ear, occasionally stopping to whisper to him instead. "Kurt, that song...it was so perfect. How are you so perfect," okay so maybe Blaine was more that a little bit drunk, but Kurt wasn't complaining.

"Oh god, the makeup people are going to kill me," Kurt said breathlessly, letting out a little moan that completely undermined what he had just said, as Blaine continued working on his goal to kiss and lick every part of Kurt's neck.

They were just about to move to the bedroom to get decidedly more comfortable, when Kurt's phone started ringing obnoxiously from his pocket. Kurt silenced it without a second look and was about to start up again when the phone rang again, and again, and again.

"Oh, for pete's sake," Kurt cried out, detaching himself from a pouting Blaine, "I'm just going to take this really fast and I'll be right in. Why don't you go wait for me in your room," Blaine gave one last discontented noise, but made his way into the other room anyway, "what?" Kurt said angrily into the phone, not even bothering to see who it was.

He became that much more exasperated when the voice that greeted him on the other line was none other than a probably needlessly irate Rachel Berry. "Kurt, did you see what they said about me? This is a disaster!"

"Um...I'm sorry what? Who's they and why are you calling me at," Kurt looked down at his watch, "one in the morning on a Friday. Don't you have other people to harass?"

"Kurt this is all your fault and you're acting like I'm the one who is inconveniencing you!"

"Actually Rachel you are. You see Blaine and I were just about to..."

"I don't care if you were about to run off and elope," Rachel practically shrieked into the phone. "That reviewer is going to ruin my career," Rachel then began to read from what was presumably some review of his show, "'Her egomaniacal reign over Kevin's high school Glee Club was almost cartoonish in its portrayal and so over the top that I found it almost unbelievable.' Kurt this is terrible. What are you going to do about it?"

"Rachel, she can write whatever she wants. There really isn't anything I can..."

"I don't care!" Rachel said, cutting him off again. "Fix it!" she shouted, before hanging up on Kurt with a huff.

Kurt rolled his eyes and put his phone on silent before walking into Blaine's room, shucking off everything, but his boxers and crawling in beside his boyfriend. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest and let the other man wrap his arms around him. "What on earth was that?" Blaine asked sleepily, some of the fire from before had died down and the two were left with what was mostly slightly drunken sleepiness in its wake.

"That," Kurt said with a yawn, "was Rachel Berry."

0000000000

_KEVIN AND SAMUEL (Kurt and Sebastian) DUET_

_**Kevin:**_

_Home_

_I'm livin' alone_

_I'm starin' at the waves_

_I'm drinkin' in the gasoline_

_Since the fall, I've been lost at sea_

_Walking in my sleep_

_Dreamin' of the major leagues_

_And who's been calling my name_

_Is it me, or's it getting darker in this town_

_You know, you know, we're all just castaways_

_We're cold and wet and naked and surrounded by the waves_

_Something in the way_

_Hold on, hold on._

_Waiting for the land to come again_

_**Samuel:**_

_Alone, I'm drinkin' alone_

_I'm walkin' in the weeds_

_I'm sinkin' in a submarine_

_[ Lyrics from: . ]_

_Since the fall, I've been lost at sea_

_Trippin' on my feet_

_Singin' in a minor key_

_Is it true I will find a way_

_And I know_

_That's the biggest joke in town_

_You know, you know, we're all just castaways_

_We're cold and wet and naked as we struggle in the waves_

_Something in the way_

_Hold on, hold on_

_Waiting for the land to come again_

_**Both:**_

_You know, you know, we're all just castaways_

_Suspended on a line between the dark blue and the gray_

_But something in the way_

_Hold on, hold on_

_Waiting for the land to come we're waiting for our ship to come_

_Waiting for it all to come again_


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, here it is—the last chapter. There is certainly more to this story to write and it will come either in the form of a sequel, a one shot, or simply adding more to the story, but as I mentioned before, I'm going to have unreliable internet for the rest of the summer and I wanted to give all of you some closure before I go away.**

**Thank you all so much for reading this story. Your support means the world to me and I think you're all wonderful, beautiful people. Please look out for some sporadic one shots throughout the summer and feel free to send me prompts via PM or on tumblr (practical-amanda).**

**This story is based on a prompt and discussion with the amazing Megachrisfan. She is a queen and none of this story would have been possible without her.**

Kurt woke up the next morning to the feeling of a callused hand running up and down his back, traveling slowly from the top of his back side all the way up to play with the hairs at the nape of his neck. He let out a soft hum and turned his head to face the man beside him, "How long have you been awake?" Kurt asked, voice still thick with sleep.

"Just a few minutes," Blaine responded, shuffling down the bed so his head was resting eye to eye with Kurt's. "I was just enjoying the view."

Kurt would ordinarily roll his eyes at his boyfriend's cheesiness (even though he secretly loved it and they both knew it), but he was too sleepy and he settled for rubbing his nose against Blaine's and lightly kissing him on the mouth, "well how about you enjoy it for a little longer? I'm still sleepy."

"As much as I'd love to, it's already ten and I'd like to take you out for breakfast and coffee before going into the theater," Blaine said propping himself up on his elbows to start the process of getting up.

Kurt's eyes popped open again at the mention of coffee, "I think I could be persuaded to do that," he said, rolling himself out of bed and throwing on a comfortable pair of jeans and a henley. "Do you just want to go to our normal coffee shop or did you have somewhere else in mind?"

"Hmmm...why don't we go to Murray's instead?" Blaine said. "I could go for a bagel," he added as he put on his own clothes. Blaine had a slowly growing pile of clothes that seemed to permanently stay in Kurt's apartment, but it wasn't something they ever acknowledged verbally, at least not yet. "Hey, uh...before we go...could I maybe ask you something?"

Kurt looked back at Blaine, puzzled since it was his idea to go out in the first place, but his expression didn't cause any alarm so he obediently went to sit beside him on the bed, "Yeah, what's up?"

Blaine cleared his throat, probably more to buy him a moment of time than out of need, but he finally took Kurt's hand and opened his mouth to speak, "I know that we sort of don't...talk about our relationship, but...I mean...I think it's a good thing. I think it means that we work, but it's been almost three months and I just wanted to make sure that you're, you know, happy," Blaine said rubbing his thumb across Kurt's knuckles. "I know that you were reluctant to break your no relationship rule at first and I guess I just wanted to make sure that you're okay," he continued. Kurt looked like he was about to respond, but Blaine just kept going. "It's just that...I'm not going to say the "L" word just yet. I think it's too soon, but I want you to know that I'm pretty positive that that's where this is heading and I wanted to make sure you're okay with it."

Blaine's short speech was followed by almost a full minute of silence and Kurt hoped that Blaine took it for what it was: surprise and not distaste, "I...wow, I don't know what to say," Kurt began and when he saw Blaine start to panic he quickly continued. "Not in a bad way! I promise. It's just...the same thing I said when you first confessed to wanting to be with me. I never thought anyone would say anything like that to me. I'm just a little overwhelmed, but I'm good, great actually. I am happy, extremely happy. You make me happy."

There was that face splitting smile again, the one that was so wide it made Blaine's glasses go askew, "You have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that."

Kurt took a moment to just smile back at him, "and as for the rest of what you said...I'm...I'm not ready to say it either, but um...we're on the same page."

There was no more talking that morning and Kurt and Blaine never made it to breakfast.

0000000000

They were running a bit late to the theater, but given both of their meticulous records for being on time, they figured they could have some leeway. When the pair finally made it to the theater that afternoon, Kurt was still on cloud nine from the morning, but Blaine did manage to notice a small commotion at the front of the theater. Kurt was brought back down to earth when he heard the question Blaine asked Artie.

"Um...do you think you could tell me why Sarah is crying?" Blaine asked, pointing towards the short girl who played Ruth.

Artie abruptly turned his wheel chair so that he was facing Blaine and Kurt, "Well, while you two were out doing...whatever it is that you two do, we had a visitor."

As if on cue an extremely irate looking Rachel Berry stalked out from back stage, "What would you have me do? You should be thanking me! That girl was completely butchering that role and I simply can't have that."

Blaine looked like deer caught in the headlights. He had met Kurt's other best friend (a detail that Sebastian would grumble at) a few times, but this was the first time he'd ever seen her in full diva mode. "Rachel," Kurt began carefully. He had learned a long time ago that when Rachel got like this snark would get him no where, "I understand you're upset, but I don't really think that it's appropriate for you to just barge in here like this," Kurt said cocking his head towards Sarah who was still weeping quietly as Blaine slung an arm around her shoulder in an attempt at consolation.

They had cast Sarah for her talent. Anyone playing a version of Rachel Berry had to have amazing pipes, but the woman fell short of the confidence that Rachel possessed. It was a trade-off for sure, but one that Kurt wasn't sure was paying off. They were stuck with her for the time being, however, and Rachel couldn't just barge in and yell at his cast members whenever she wanted. Not to mention Finn was MIA and that couldn't be a coincidence.

Little did Kurt know, things were about to get more disastrous, "I can't do this anymore," Sarah said, marching up the stairs of the audience, eyes and cheeks puffy and tears still running down her face. "I'm...I'm not cut out for this. You can cut my number in the first act. No one will miss it," and with that she stomped out of the building.

"Rachel—what the hell did you say to her?" Kurt bellowed. The girl had an admittedly small roll in the show—a few choir room scenes and a song. Kurt's whole high school life had been all about Rachel Berry. He didn't need his musical to be all about her too, but this was as close to disaster as things could get.

At least Rachel had the good sense to look abashed, "maybe I was...a little harsh."

"Gee, you think?" Blaine said, walking up to stand beside Kurt and across from Rachel. "you made this mess. You need to fix it. Call up some of your actor friends. Ask them how they feel about opening on broadway tonight."

"That won't be necessary," Kurt said, balling his hands into fists and trying his hardest to make sure he didn't take out any of his anger on Blaine. "Blaine's right, you did make this mess and you are going to fix it. Start memorizing your lines. Congratulations you're our new Ruth."

"Wait...I have to fly back to LA next week to meet with some producers. I can't do this show, Kurt," she said, grasping for an excuse. There was no way she was going on a Broadway stage with less than six hours of rehearsal.

"Well, then you better find your replacement by then," Kurt said, pressing a copy of the score and script into her hand, "but for now, don't think about it as not having enough rehearsal time. You've been rehearsing to play Rachel Berry for over a quarter of a century."

0000000000

As the curtain fell on their performance that night, Kurt didn't think he could be happier. As much as he would never admit it in a million years, Rachel was right. Sarah wasn't good enough to be playing her and having the real thing made all the difference.

Not only that, but he finally had the courage to share his story—a story of a boy who made it through hell and lived to tell the tale, and he had Blaine. Maybe in the end he would get his Tony award, too, but maybe he wouldn't and for the first time, Kurt was okay with that.

Before retreating back stage to start the process of getting his makeup off and changing out of his costume he pulled Blaine in for a tight hug and whispered in his ear, "when you stop and think about it, so far, Kurt Hummel has had a pretty good year."


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys! I have a new WIP up right now. It's a Klaine AU based on the movie 'A Knight's Tale' and I'd love if you would all check it out! Hope you're having a great summer!

Amanda


End file.
